


Favored Anomaly

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sugar Daddy, Top Lee Taeyong, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Jaehyun finds himself amidst an unavoidable problem that has him scrambling for a well-paying job. Fortunately, an ad on a sketchy website is urgently hiring a butler.Later on, he realizes he signed up for more than a butler's job description.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 27
Kudos: 305
Collections: WorthAKingsRansom





	Favored Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingfortheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfortheimpossible/gifts).



> Beware of the influx of Jaehyun x Winnie the Pooh tandem!

“Hey, Jaehyun!”

The owner of the name being called turns around in haste and roughly collides with the owner of the voice calling him. Pieces of paper fly out of their way, some land immediately on the ground while some float a little longer in the air, suspended by the particularly strong gust of wind. They are pulled farther and farther as Jaehyun does his best in picking up those available in his reach, with the first one previously sticking right on Yuta’s face.

He plucks it and sees an oily patch.

Yuta groans softly as he rubs his forehead, feeling the growing bump on it. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He teases before helping the disoriented guy murmuring inaudible things under his breath. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

He’s given a deep sigh.

“I’m taking up a shift tonight.” Jaehyun says before clutching the papers he collected. Yet upon recalling his most recent clumsy episode, he decides against it and stuffs whatever he can inside his already full backpack. When he looks at Yuta again, he sees the protest from his friend even before it comes and ultimately cuts off the former with a shake of his head. “I’m two months behind on rent. Plus Mrs. Hwang is asking too many requirements. You know how much I got in my pocket, right?”

Thinking of how much he needs to spend on materials for one class alone gets Jaehyun softly whining in stress. He’s attending a community college twice a week, with the rest of the days for his job in the library. Several classes are lumped in two days so he can work for the majority of his week and earn more, providing himself enough allowance and pay for the room he’s renting two kilometers away from college.

His father is a utility person in the college he’s attending, and is frequently rewarded for his hard work. Thus, to give back to Mr. Jeong’s service, Jaehyun was given a scholarship by the kind administration.

Still, with a scholarship, he cannot dodge the unexpected responsibilities and obligations of a student – and one of those is paying for the whatnots professors are asking them to buy. On top of that, he ought to help in the pile of debts his parents are swimming through, however he can.

Jaehyun has absolutely no idea how his family ended up being _this_ dirt poor, but what’s done is done. No matter how much he complains about it, this is already his life and if he wants to get out of it as soon as possible, he has to suck it up and do something about it. Although it looks like being a pseudo librarian and taking up essay writing jobs are dismally insufficient.

Yuta purses his lips and pockets his hands, nodding. “Alright. Then I guess I can’t invite you for a game night again.”

“Is that why you called me so loudly?” Jaehyun asks as he looks around for the other papers that flew away from his grasp. He spots one but it’s soaked in a murky puddle. He hopes it’s nothing important.

The other student laughs and smacks his shoulder quite hard but Jaehyun is used to Yuta’s painful taps. “Sorry, I think that girl over there got us tumbling down on camera.” He shamelessly points with his lips at a female student sitting close by on one of the stone benches. “She’s cute so I forgive her if she uploads it.”

“I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

Jaehyun scrunches his nose, looking down on the ground as though his shoes are the most interesting things in the world right now. “I don’t know if she’s cute.”

His ears redden on cue and Yuta takes it as a permission to tease him more. Jaehyun huffs with a swat against the other’s hand ruffling his hair before he bids farewell, quick to run out of the gates to catch the next bus on the way to work.

Now, Jaehyun has no problem with girls, alright. Especially when they’re nice. It’s just that he’s not attracted to them. Yuta knows this; he’s actually the first one to know about Jaehyun’s preference.

But most of the time, these girls pose as a problem. The library should, in every second of the day, be silent that a pin drop must be heard. Jaehyun mans the front desk, checking out books and helps in putting them back in the shelves after.

It is fine during the first week of his job, until word spreads about a handsome librarian and soon come in flocks of women (with some men) that honestly do a terrible job in pretending they read books. They gather all at once at the desk trying to register for a library card, checking out books but they stay in the library for as long as they want. The place is filled with hushed whispers that grow a little too loud when Jaehyun does things they call _adorable._

One time, he got really curious and asked one of them what they were talking about since they were painfully obvious with the looks and giggles.

Turns out, every little thing he does is considered cute. Whenever he yawns, rubs his eyes (Jaehyun lacks sleep!), stretches his arms and puffs his cheeks that grow dimples within big smiles. He won’t put it past any of them the prospect of having stolen shots in their phones. If he thinks about it, it’s creepy, sort of. But these regulars also buy books that aren’t used and even donate the best-selling ones to fill their shelves so Jaehyun supposes it’s not too bad to have admirers. Although the vast majority of them are ladies.

Only if there’s a cute guy as passionate as these ladies swarming the library, then maybe he won’t be too bored during shifts.

_Think of the bills, Jaehyun! You don’t have the right to be bored. Find something to keep yourself busy!_

“Yeah, I know!” Jaehyun pouts and slumps over the desk, fingers splayed above the books collected by a part-timer to be put back in the shelves. “But I still want to complain…”

“Who the hell are you talking to?”

A book drops next to his head, effectively startling him out of trance. Jaehyun attempts to glare at Haechan but he’s whacked on the head before he can do that. _Youngsters these days are getting violent._ It’s not like he’s that old. He’s only 21, but he’s already burdened by adult problems to act like Haechan does.

He rubs where Haechan assaulted him. “That’s not how librarians behave…”

“Can you really call us librarians? I’m in high school. You’re stuck in a useless community college eating scraps off the floor of that sorry excuse of a room you’re renting. True librarians have a degree and do actual library work and get paid decent wage.”

“And those are?”

Haechan raises a brow as he checks the time. “Don’t try to test my knowledge. Aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know,” the younger flails in confusion, “aren’t you supposed to not be here? You were just here all day yesterday. I’m sick of your face and the faces of these brainless regulars you take in here. Do you know that I caught one of them wipe her booger on an atlas?”

Honestly, Jaehyun doesn’t need the disturbing imagery his workmate unnecessarily provided. Knowing Haechan, he probably mentioned it to spite Jaehyun. That’s so like him. He feeds off of making him uncomfortable and disrespecting him – the demon that he is. Jaehyun really has to assert his dominance the soonest. The prospect of being ordered around by someone three years younger than him is not entirely impossible.

A frown etches on his chubby face. “You’re so loud –”

“And I don’t care because the library is already empty.” Haechan taps his watch. “It’s 10. Thankfully, your fans aren’t here. They don’t know you took up an extra shift, do they?” He laughs and points to the books in the cart. “Go put them back before you leave.”

Jaehyun watches indignantly as the other walks away to fix the tables and chairs. They’re already in order. Haechan just wants to appear hardworking than he actually is.

With a tired swipe of a stubborn strand of hair aside, Jaehyun leaves the desk and pushes the cart in every aisle. At this point, after working in the library for five months, he has already memorized where these books belong without looking at the labels.

It’s an hour-long bus ride to the small village where his parents live. The only thing left in the tiny fridge he has in his place is a cabbage, so Jaehyun figures he can drop by at his parents for dinner. Certainly, they would have leftovers. They always do even if he doesn’t really stay there anymore. His father insisted a few times that he should stay with them, but Jaehyun thought he could use the time he’d walk and commute from the village to college to study. He’d love to have his parents with him in the small apartment but his ill mother is bedridden, so his father remains with her and wakes up too early to prepare and go to work. Their kind neighbor, Mrs. Shin offered taking care of his mother during the day to ease their worry.

Jaehyun is infinitely grateful for her. Mrs. Shin is alone in her tiny house and bonding with his mother serves as a fun distraction for both of them.

When the bus pulls over at his stop, Jaehyun’s already done with two of his homework. He still needs to walk for twenty minutes before he arrives home.

_Home._ How he misses to be home but life is cruel and unfair to the unfortunate.

The familiar tune of Bruno Major’s _Easily_ resonates in a form of accurate whistling. Jaehyun takes his time walking, partly preoccupied with computing the bills they have to pay for the next few months. They haven’t even paid for this month and he’s behind in his own bills and he’s already thinking of the proceeding ones.

He mentally cries. Today is so exhausting and the only thing he wants to do after eating is cuddle his plushies and ignore the real world. Some of the Winnie the Pooh stuffed toys he has are in the apartment and he made sure to leave a few behind. His mother told him the toys remind her of her only son and they help greatly when she misses him.

With his addled mind, he fails to notice the small clamor a distance away. It’s only when he’s done overthinking and sees the horrified faces of his neighbors does Jaehyun realize what’s going on and sprints towards their house in panic, fear boiling in his body.

He almost gets hit in the head with a flying broom as he steps inside.

Welcoming him is the sight of their humble abode thrashed like it was pounded by a tornado. It’s a complete mess. There are broken cups and plates, torn papers, squashed food and things that he doesn’t have time to name. Amidst the disorder are his parents hugging each other in distress and three men towering over them threateningly, dressed in clothes that scream _bad news._

“Aye, look what we have here.” One of the men says causing everyone to turn their eyes on him. Jaehyun looks at his parents, hoping that they read what his eyes tell: _I’m fine, don’t worry about me._

“Is this the son? You go to college, don’t you?”

Jaehyun stiffens as the man circles him, those evil, penetrating eyes bore through his soul. He gets scanned from head to toe and he feels undressed, disrespected, especially when a dirty finger runs down the length of his arm. Soon, he catches a whiff of an awful breath next to his ear.

“You go to college so that means you’ll get a degree and earn good money, yeah? But for how long are we going to wait? Your father here promised he’d have the money by now. Didn’t you?”

The man stops behind him to glare at his trembling father. Jaehyun doesn’t dare to move, not even blink, because if he does then the tears he’s holding back will run down and they’re going to make fun of him for being so weak. He’s there to protect his parents. He cannot cry.

“W-what money…?”

The innocent question earns him a string of raucous laughter from the three intruders. They only stop when his mother begs them not to hurt her precious son. Jaehyun glances at his father before gathering what pitiful courage he has to face the man behind him and repeat his question.

“So you don’t know. Of course, you don’t know. This typically happens. But let me tell you, kid.” A ripped arm drapes over his shoulders to pull him close. “Your father borrowed money from our boss and promised us he would have it today. He even signed an agreement, you see. That’s why we really cannot let this go. Maybe, if it was a small amount, we’d leave him alone. The thing is…”

Jaehyun gulps as fear consumes him once again. This time, he’s not sure anymore whether the fear he’s feeling is due to the appearance of these men (which is a sore in the eyes) or the fact that they will never get out of this kind of life.

“…It’s a large amount. Ever wondered how you guys managed to fund your mother’s surgery and maintenance pills, hm? How was it?” The man condescendingly looks at the only woman in the house and scoffs. “Looks like you’d need a couple more.”

The student’s eyes widen, shocked and afraid and hopeless. He cannot move fast enough to wipe the tears continuously flowing down his face so he just lets them trickle and speak for his vulnerability.

His father said he asked some old friends and acquaintances for help. His father said they didn’t have to rush in paying those people back, that Jaehyun didn’t have to bother himself. His father said he should forget it.

How could he live each day oblivious of his parents’ suffering? How could he sleep peacefully, as peacefully as he can, in that dingy apartment while these gangsters are ready to tail them any second and end their lives in ways unimaginable?

How could he think of getting out of this hellhole while his parents are nailed to it?

_How selfish of you, Jaehyun._

“So what should we do? We can’t take any of your possessions here because one, they have no value and two, we already broke all of them.”

The man laughs and nudges Jaehyun away from him to stride over to the poor couple and crouch in front of them. He taps the woman’s cheek once, finding amusement in such a scornful action. “I guess we should just burn your house. Leave your little family begging in the streets. Before an accident happens involving one of you.” He turns to look at Jaehyun with a gaze so dark and menacing. “ _On purpose,_ of course.”

“Don’t! D-don’t do anything.” Jaehyun hastily wipes his tears. “I’ll pay you back. Please. Don’t burn our house and…and don’t hurt my parents!”

His father protests but a hand harshly slaps over his mouth to quiet him.

“Shut up. Your son has something nice to say.”

Somehow, Jaehyun feels a little brave so he spouts whatever his brain tells him to without knowing the gravity of it. “I’ll pay you back! Um. Everyday! Little by little. Please give us one more chance.” In panic, swallowing his pride, he gets on his knees with clasped hands to beg for mercy. “Tomorrow, I’ll look for a job and pay you as soon as I get one. I don’t know how I’ll do it b-but I promise! Next week, I can start paying you. Please don’t hurt us…” Jaehyun pleads, head bowed so low it almost touches the floor. His shoulder shake as he silently cries, praying that they will see another day. “Please don’t hurt my parents…”

Only the sound of his heart-wrenching cries fills the house for a moment before a hum makes him sit up straight and look at the man before him.

“That was a great performance, I must say. It touched my heart.” The man snickers and beckons the two others to go out of the house. Then, his foot tips Jaehyun’s head up as though he’s nothing but a pest. “Next week. I’ll tell our boss what you said. If we don’t get some money by next week, you know the drill.” He takes out a card from his pocket and slaps it at Jaehyun’s face unapologetically. “Contact us there.”

With that, they are left alone in a quiet chaos. Jaehyun swallows a lump in his throat and shakily picks up the card, memorizing the number printed on it. He ignores the cry of his parents as he stands and begins to clean the mess those men made. He sweeps the floor and arranges what isn’t broken until their house looks like it was only slightly shaken.

When he finishes, it’s already way past midnight. The usual goodnights are replaced by sorry’s. Jaehyun tells them not to worry, to not bother themselves, and to forget it.

His bedroom is luckily untouched. Jaehyun gently closes the door and drops his bag in bed before his body follows, hands immediately grabbing his Pooh. It’s unwashed but he buries his face on it and finds comfort in its softness. It reminds him of childhood, of the times his only problem was if he could play outside with the other kids.

“You heard all of that, didn’t you?” Jaehyun talks to his plush toy as he pinches Pooh’s button nose. “I’m sorry that you did. But I promise, that will be the first and last time!” He sits and gathers his plush toys on his lap, hugging the biggest one with a small smile. “I missed all of you. I’m sure you miss the other guys, but if I didn’t take them with me, who’s to protect me from monsters? You guys are here to protect mom and dad. Mm?” Playfully, he leans in to what his Pooh has to say. “Don’t be like that. You protected them. I’m sure you did.”

Jaehyun finally lies down with his limbs spread out, swollen eyes staring up the ceiling. His soft, brown hair is splayed on his pillow with Pooh prints on them, the pillowcase he bought three years ago because he wants to see his favorite cartoon character in his dreams.

“I really don’t know what to do, Pooh. But things are different now. You’ll help me, right?” He looks at the immobile toy next to him and smiles. “Thank you.”

_Everything gets better with you, Pooh._

Story-telling is never Jaehyun’s forte, that’s why he’s in a course that deals with technology. Added to that, story-telling gets harder when the listener frequently interrupts the narrator with his exaggerated gasps and moans of despair – like what Yuta does while Jaehyun tries his best not to miss any detail from last night’s encounter.

“So…” Jaehyun elicits a heavy sigh as he stabs the straw to his carton of strawberry milk. “I’m in trouble.”

“You’re in a spine-chilling trouble. That’s…I can’t believe that actually happens in real life.” Yuta clutches his head in both hands, arms propped on the table. They’re at the student activity area, a place reserved for particular events and where students can sit and read and chat, and since their vacant time is when most classes go on, only a few other students lounge with them.

“People believe in aliens. Gangsters are more believable. And they’re scarier in person.”

“What are you gonna do now?”

Jaehyun shrugs and focuses on sipping his milk, his eyes staring into space. “I don’t know.”

“Did you even sleep?” Yuta scoots over to look at his best friend’s face closely, frowning and shaking his head as he pulls away. “You know what, don’t answer that. Let’s just think of a solution.”

A whine slips out of Jaehyun and he frustratedly smacks both hands down the table. “Can’t you lend me some money first? I’ll get more jobs and quit college, but I’ll have to pay them first before I can pay you back…”

Yuta frowns even more. “Are you dumb? First of all, we’re not that rich. Second, you’re just covering a debt with another debt. That’s what’s wrong with debts, Jaehyun. You keep borrowing money. It will bend you in half in the long run. About school, did you tell your dad about it?”

“No.” The thought of his father breaks Jaehyun even more, his pieces shattering into smaller pieces, harder to collect and glue together. “Having a degree is his dream for me.”

“Well, you can still continue after you’re done paying those loan sharks back. I’m worried for you. Why can’t we just report them?”

Jaehyun considered it first thing in the morning, when all rationality came back to him. But his hope got killed as soon as he remembered how scary those men were. He’s pretty sure they’re influential and if he reports them and those gangsters know someone in the police, his family is fucked. The gang will get back at them in a blink.

He explains just that and Yuta groans once again.

“I wanna do this as quietly as possible…”

“God, this is difficult. I was just teasing you yesterday and now I can’t do that anymore. You’re already stressed enough. I can’t even stress how stressed out you are.”

“And terrified.”

Yuta takes all of Jaehyun in–his hunched posture, his downcast expression and how hopelessness practically radiates off of him. He doesn’t like what he sees. He’s so used to his best friend being cheerful although tired from work and class, easily flustered and smiley. Jaehyun loves talking about his obsession with Winnie the Pooh and the stray animals he meets on the way home. He wants to empathize, yet he can’t seem to put himself in Jaehyun’s shoes well enough.

The situation is nothing trivial.

He shrugs and pulls out his laptop from the bag. “Instead of wallowing, we can start looking for a job right now.”

Jaehyun’s head drops on the table with a thunk, face turned towards the laptop. “How?”

“There are ads online. Some of them are urgently hiring. Don’t worry too much, Jaehyunie. I’ll help you.”

They spend the next half an hour browsing through ads, only to come up with nothing available for Jaehyun. Most are looking for professionals, or with relevant experience. Jeong Jaehyun has none of those.

Dejectedly, he plays with the loose thread from Yuta’s sleeve. “I’m this close to living in the library and begging my employer to kick out Haechan. That kid is obnoxious and is only there because he flunked his Math class. Don’t you think I deserve his salary more?” Jaehyun glances up and tugs on Yuta’s sleeve. “Oi.”

Yuta side-eyes him. “Do you trust me?” He rapidly types something, eyes going over the site that pops up the screen.

None the wiser of the other’s plans, Jaehyun quickly nods, his fluffy hair bouncing on his head. “What are you doing?”

“This site. It looks kinda shady, right? Because this is where most shady jobs are found.”

Jaehyun gasps. “I won’t rob a bank.”

“Dumbass. If I’m only going to make you steal, then you’re no better than those gangsters. Anyway, most of the ads here are looking for pretend boyfriends, stuff like that.” Yuta stops as he remembers something. “You have a lot of fans in the library. Why don’t you make use of them? I mean, let them date you for a week and charge them.”

Time stops almost literally, and if he didn’t know any better, Jaehyun would swear he heard tires screeching inside of his head. He is stupefied. “…Are you pimping me?”

“Do you have a choice?” Yuta deadpans which makes Jaehyun rub his nose in disbelief.

“I will have if you keep looking for decent ads.” Jaehyun sips on his milk.

Slammed, Yuta returns to browsing through job postings. “Pretend boyfriend, pretend mistress…why would someone want a fake mistress? Stripper– no, not that. Toe sucker – gross. The hell is that even?”

They go through another page of sketchy gigs until Yuta shrieks, rejoicing. “Here!” He shoves the laptop to Jaehyun. “Butler!”

“A butler? I thought this site only had shady jobs?” Jaehyun squints. “This is not shady, which makes it shady…”

“You confuse me. But hey! You can do this. A butler is someone who manages the housekeepers and other tasks along that line. You can easily do this. Plus, there isn’t much qualification needed. As long as you can keep up with the demands of the job then you’re good! And oh, it’s a stay-in. So you’re gonna get rid of that dingy apartment and live with the rich family.” Yuta grins and nudges his best friend on the side. “Alright. They need you to send your résumé. Do it now.”

Jaehyun finishes his strawberry milk and chews on the poor straw. “Now?”

“Now, Jaehyun! And do it quick because we can’t let others apply for it. Holy shit.” Yuta almost glues his face to the laptop screen. “This is too good to be true, but.” He points to Jaehyun the whopping salary. “I think you scored a big-time family.”

The straw falls out of Jaehyun’s mouth as he takes in the number of zeroes on the ad. “W-wow. I should do–”

“Great!” Yuta claps his back and smirks. “Then I will delete the ad after. Don’t ask me why I know how to hack. I’ll remove the ad so no one else gets to send their résumé. Stop gawking!”

Stunned, Jaehyun blinks a few times to collect himself before immediately creating a decent résumé. He has enough relevant experience to prove himself capable of tending to the needs of his future employer. As he gives the laptop back to Yuta, résumé done, he prays that he gets the job. The pay is so good that he believes he can pay the debt in a year. 

Jaehyun rummages his bag for his lucky charm – a Pooh keychain. He got it when he was in middle school and ever since, his tiny wishes get fulfilled. This time, he only wishes to get hired for the butler job. It may be a small thing for the others, but it’s a miracle that Jaehyun desperately needs for his family.

He clutches the keychain to his chest as he prays hard.

_Let me get the job, please. I’m gonna help my parents and I might also add more to my Pooh collection if this goes well._

The interior of the CEO’s office is far greater than the rest of the building, designed exquisitely. The intricately painted walls, high ceiling, thick carpet and seemingly endless deep red velvet curtain exude so much elegance that one may mistake the room as everything but a corporate office. Employees of Quantum Inc. crave to take the boss’ seat for a day not to experience the suffering of his workload but to have a quick taste of how it’s like to be an elite.

Kim Doyoung, executive assistant to the CEO, and Lee Taeyong’s most trusted person enters the office and finds the boss by the window looking outside with quite a serious face – like he always does.

“I already updated your calendar. Please don’t miss the meeting with Mr. Kim again. We almost lost the deal.”

“Even if I don’t meet him, Quantum Inc. will score it. You know how that man is.” Lee Taeyong rips his attention away from the small traffic accident clearly seen from the view of his office and turns towards his assistant. “He’s always seeking for validation.”

He fetches himself a glass of wine before taking the plush seat on the left side of the room. No matter what he does, he looks immaculate. Doyoung thinks it’s the only word that can perfectly describe his friend.

And _savage._

“One day, you’re going to have a competition and it will trouble you.” Doyoung rushes towards his boss as soon as he notices a strand of hair falling over Taeyong’s eyes, quickly swiping it back to place.

It’s one of the things that make Lee Taeyong – a perfectionist, from physical appearance to the quality of results he aims to achieve.

Taeyong takes a single sip of the drink and hands it to the assistant. “And until that day comes, don’t test me again. Check the advertisement.”

Doyoung quietly puts the drink away and scurries towards the CEO’s desk, turning the laptop towards him. He dares not to sit where he doesn’t belong.

“Well,” he begins with a scrunched face. “There’s something wrong. The ad is gone. It’s not on the site.”

Taeyong pauses from opening emails in his phone before letting out a sigh. “What do you expect from a sketchy website?”

“It was your suggestion to be as discreet as possible. The site must have deleted it seeing that it didn’t pass their standards of bizarre.” More keyboard clacking echoes. “Weird.”

The CEO peers through an icy glare.

“There’s an application for the job position. They must have seen it before it got removed.” Doyoung opens the email and squints. “A Jeong Jaehyun.”

“Let me see.”

Doyoung steps back as Taeyong takes his seat and reviews the résumé.

Taeyong stares at the photo attached and spares no more for whatever information is in the file.

Being friends since they were in diapers, Kim Doyoung knows Lee Taeyong best. And he knows it when the other is _taken_ by something.

“Contact him. Tell him to be at the mansion at exactly 7pm.” Taeyong zooms in the photo and if looks could punch a hole into the most solid concrete, Doyoung swears the laptop would be perforated by now. “If you cannot reach him, then find him.”

“What if we post the ad again if that ha–”

“If he doesn’t pick up the call, find him.” Taeyong appears to be irritated for having to look away from Jeong Jaehyun’s photo so he can give Doyoung the coldest glare. “If it’s a prank, then convince him hard enough to take the job.”

“…Why?”

“I am not paying you to ask questions.”

And when the rude CEO does not speak anymore for the next ten seconds, Doyoung understands – he has no more business to be in that room.

He grumbles under his breath as he picks up the phone on his desk and contacts Jeong Jaehyun. God, he can’t stand his prickly boss. Especially when said prickly boss has his eye on something.

Or rather, someone.

The cab stops in front of a huge and tall black gate. Jaehyun pays the driver and gets off, carrying his bag as he approaches a security guard.

“Good evening…”

“Good evening, sir. Do you have an appointment here?”

“Um, yeah. I applied for a butler job and a Kim Doyoung said I have to be here at 7.”

“May I check your ID?”

Jaehyun hands his ID to the guard and takes the chance to peek through the gaps on the gate, eyes widening a fraction seeing the elegant mansion that he will be staying at from now on. The guard returns his ID and lets him in, reminds him to walk on the pathway and not to dare step on the newly mowed lawn.

The whole area exudes nothing but wealth. Surrounding the mansion are trees and flowers, a fountain on the left, a row of luxury cars parked on the right and if his eyes aren’t tricking him, he’s sure he can see the glimmering surface of a pool just behind the large house.

Before the front door is a staircase that Jaehyun practically gawks at as he ascends. Never in his life has he stepped foot in a rich family’s house. He wonders how many are living here for them to require this big of a mansion. There must be at least fifteen to twenty of them, right? And they must have a lot of servants, too. They probably arrange dinner parties every now and then and their regular meals look like an ordinary citizen’s birthday party.

Life is truly unfair, Jaehyun muses. He takes a deep breath as he stops just before the front door to clutch the keychain in his pocket, mentally rehearsing what he needs to say.

Yet before he could finish reciting them in his head, the door opens and a man wearing corporate attire looks him up and down. It makes Jaehyun feel like he’s being scrutinized. Is it his clothes? He made sure to wear something decent for the interview. Are button-down and ironed pants inaccurate for such an event?

“Jeong Jaehyun?”

“Yes–”

“Come in.” Kim Doyoung steps aside to let the other in before quickly closing the door. “Before I give you a tour and tell you what you must do in this house, I’ll confirm it to you now that you are hired.”

Jaehyun’s mind whirs and slows down as he digests the information. “…Eh? Isn’t there supposed to be an interview?”

“There are no interviews. You are hired. Unless being hired without sweating it out is a problem.”

Is it just him or does this Kim Doyoung person not have other expressions aside from blank? Somehow, it scares Jaehyun. He wasn’t _that_ nervous earlier but he surely is now. He shakes his head and Doyoung begins showing him around.

As they go around the first floor, Jaehyun realizes that the family that stays there isn’t big because if they have a lot of members, then there must be traces of it everywhere. The mansion feels devoid of residents aside from the staff that Doyoung introduces to him.

Everything looks so pristine and orderly, dustless and possibly without even a finger print. When he chances a look on the floor, he catches a glimpse of his own reflection. He cannot feel the ambiance of an Asian house. It might be because of the delicate carvings of Greek gods and goddesses on the walls and pillars, Western paintings that hang in every room.

It’s so open that he can see the second floor from where he is. There are so many receiving areas, places to leisurely read newspaper in the morning or drink afternoon tea.

The second floor isn’t much different. Doyoung shows him where the maids’ rooms are should he call for them, and then the other rooms that aren’t so essential in an ordinary citizen’s house. He is lead further down the hall before Doyoung unlocks a certain door and opens it wide for Jaehyun to see.

“And this will be your room. You will be alone here. This is the closest one to the guests’ room and the master’s bedroom.” Doyoung raises a brow as Jaehyun freezes on his spot before snatching the other’s bag and dumps it on the bed. He then slaps the keys in Jaehyun’s hand. “Do not lose them. Your uniforms hang in the closet. Make sure you smell as divine as a servant can be.”

“This looks nice.” Jaehyun says with an excited smile as he sits on the bed and finds that it’s surprisingly soft. The sheets are beige, as well as the pillows. He can’t wait to unpack and sit his Poohs on the side of the bed. “Thank you!”

“Well, since you have the interior of this house memorized now…”

His head whips back to Doyoung. “I don’t–”

Doyoung inhales through his nose and huffs, eyes hardening. “Do not interrupt me. As I was saying, you already know what you should know and where to go in this mansion and now, I will orient you about your employer. Follow me.”

The assistant continues to speak as they walk to where Jaehyun has no idea of. “His name is Lee Taeyong and you will address him as sir. None other than that. He wakes up at exactly 6am and his breakfast is nothing but a hot cup of coffee. He will notify you if he will not go to work. The car should be ready anytime. He will also bring you to work once or twice so you know what he does if he requires your help.”

“You are a butler first and foremost but when he’s at home, you are also a personal assistant. You do everything he says. You do not try to reason. He’s a perfectionist so make sure you do your job above expectations and trust me when I say his expectations know no boundaries. If he calls for you, you will come to him within 10 seconds if you don’t want a raging dragon burning this mansion down.” Doyoung looks at him as they stop in front of a closed door.

“That will be such a shame. And last but not the least,” he knocks on the door once and pins Jaehyun another cold look. “Do not enter his room unless he tells you that you should. Without his permission, do not touch even the knob of this door. If you must, let him know.”

Jaehyun stutters over the load of information he has to remember. “O-okay! So…basically I’m in charge of whoever’s working here when he’s gone but if my job has something to do with his room, I should call him first.” He rubs his nose and juts out his lower lip, nodding. “A perfect master deserves a perfect servant.”

Doyoung hums and tells him they should head down. “I doubt you’d be punished if you defy the rules, though.”

“What’s that?” Jaehyun asks, failing to catch what the other man said. He was too busy admiring the shiny handrail of the stairs.

He receives a disappointed click of the tongue. “You have to have superhuman hearing if you’re working for Lee Taeyong. The way you talk and stumble behind me makes me think you’re unfit for this job.” They arrive on the first floor. “How old are you again?” Doyoung knows his age, of course. But it doesn’t hurt to see if he’s lying.

“I’m 21. How old is Sir Taeyong? And…you?”

“He’s 27 and you don’t need to know my age. I don’t know why that matters to you but anyway, he will be here in…” Doyoung checks the time on his watch. “Five minutes. I suggest you be on your best behavior.”

Honestly, Jaehyun feels like a kid that needs to be supervised. He probably is, seeing that he’s going to work for an obviously powerful man. He knows Quantum Inc. and he might not own any of their products because, well, he’s poor, but he’s heard of their reputation in the business world. The name Lee Taeyong rings a bell but he never once bothered to know the face of Quantum Inc.

They choose to wait in one of the receiving areas of the mansion.

“I have another question–”

“If you’re so curious about who I am, I am Kim Doyoung as you already know and I work for Lee Taeyong in Quantum Inc. I do more than what an executive assistant to the CEO should and I believe I deserve a raise. Why was he looking for a butler that can be an assistant at the same time? That’s because first, my job doesn’t extend to housekeeping and second, the previous butlers didn’t last for longer than a week for unspeakable reasons.” Doyoung grunts as he fans himself. “I am soon leaving this country to live my own life without Lee Taeyong breathing down my neck in the most unexpected times. It caused me paranoia and anxiety. Have you done your psych eval? What’s your diagnosis?”

Jaehyun squirms in his seat. “It says I’m mentally healthy.”

“Great. You will be mentally unhealthy soon.”

“Sir Taeyong sounds…strict.”

A smirk curls on Kim Doyoung’s mouth. “You innocent boy, you…”

“But that’s not what I wanted to ask–”

The front door opens, cutting Jaehyun off. How many times will these people interrupt him while telling him _not_ to interrupt any of them?

“What are you going to ask?”

Jaehyun’s eyes dart over to the man approaching them. This must be the face of Quantum Inc. and the master of this house. _Control_ and _dominance_ practically radiate off of him.

Taeyong sits down across Jaehyun, fingers tapping over the armrest of the seat. “If you have more questions, then you weren’t oriented properly.”

The hot glare Jaehyun gets from Kim Doyoung is well deserved. He can imagine a pair of laser beams shooting out of the guy’s eyes.

“N-no, sir. Kim Doyoung showed me around and I talked to the staff already.” Jaehyun berates himself for almost forgetting his manners as he quickly stands and bows. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jeong Jaehyun. Thank you for hiring me and I p-promise to do my best.”

“Doyoung, you may go.”

Knowing that he’s unneeded now, Doyoung bids his farewell but not without shooting Jaehyun another glare and mouthing _Do not mess up._

The last thing Jaehyun hears before he’s left in an awkward atmosphere with his boss is the sound of the front door closing. He remains standing for what seems like an eternity and Taeyong is doing nothing other than type on his phone. Jaehyun isn’t sure if he can sit down now but before he could just say fuck it and mess up, Taeyong finally looks up at him.

“What were you going to ask?”

“Me? Um...I wasn’t–” Jaehyun stops as he remembers. “Oh. Doyoung hasn’t told me yet how I’m going to receive payment.”

“Straight to the point, I see. Money is what everyone wants.”

The statement grates offensively in Jaehyun’s ears although it’s the truth. Even the rich still wants money. What right do they have to speak disdainfully to the poor?

“I’m going to deposit your salary to your bank account every week. Give me the details later.” Taeyong pockets his phone and his fingers drum rhythmically on the armrest again. It looks like an old habit that is yet to die, something that keeps his hands busy when they’re empty.

Jaehyun gulps, remembering the promise he made to the loan sharks. “Sir, can I ask you a favor?”

Taeyong’s eyes seem to be less guarded. “You haven’t even started yet and you’re already asking for a favor.”

“I…I was desperate to get a job because of my family. We need to pay a debt, so if it’s not much of a hassle, may I receive payment for each day I work instead? It would be…it would help me so much.”

He’s expecting his intimidating boss to point out how ridiculous the request is, how thick-skinned he is but he’s proven wrong. Taeyong might not be that bad after all.

“Alright.”

That’s it. No questions asked.

The new butler of the mansion says his thanks before he’s put under the spotlight once again. Taeyong stares at him unnervingly, unblinking, like the man’s memorizing every inch of him. Jaehyun visibly squirms.

“You have more concerns.”

“Just one more– I’m sorry, sir.” Jaehyun’s cheeks bloom red and he shyly scratches it. So _un-butler-like_. “I was wondering… It’s not like I’m ungrateful but why did I find the ad on Under Glasses? Shouldn’t someone like you inquire in an agency?”

A few seconds pass by as Taeyong only stares, his fingers immobile.

“Did Doyoung tell you to not reason with me?”

Jaehyun feels like he was showered a bucket of iced water. “I’m sorry…”

“I hired the previous ones from trusted agencies, but they all gave me reasons to find a new one. Do not give me a reason to find a new one.”

“I won’t, sir! And, I guess you have to know I’m unavailable during Thursdays and Fridays because I have other commitments…”

Taeyong finally looks away as he stands up, loosening his tie. “Whatever those commitments are, don’t let them get in the way of work.”

“Yes, sir. Are you hungry? I will have the kitchen staff prepare your dinner.”

“No need to. I will be in my office. Use the time to get familiar with the house.” Taeyong casts a short glance at his new butler before walking away.

Jaehyun perks up. “G-good night, sir! Please call for me if you need me!”

The butler grins to himself, unaware of what’s going on in his boss’ head. He doesn’t need to know, though. It only contains _adorable, adorable,_ and _adorable._

Jaehyun’s butler life begins.

For the first days of his work, he does the mundane, routine tasks expected of him. He wakes up at least an hour before Taeyong to quickly shower and make himself presentable with what his bland, black uniform can give. He learns that stray strands of hair are what Taeyong hates the most, especially when they’re found in places they shouldn’t be. So Jaehyun always has his hair gelled to keep them from dangling on his face.

After getting dressed and asking his two plush toys to wish him luck (because he would despise to make a single mistake and risk getting fired so early), he rushes down to let the kitchen staff know what to cook for the whole day even though the man of the house rarely brings home-cooked meals. He watches over them as they move around the kitchen, and when he’s certain they do not need more supervision, he checks on the other housekeepers. More maids are assigned in cleaning so he reminds them to be careful not to break a vase or scratch a painting. It would cost them their whole life, literally or figuratively. Jaehyun hasn’t witnessed Taeyong on rage mode yet and he wishes not to, but a subtle threat will not hurt all of them. It works everytime, though. The maids seem to stiffen and improve their job.

Taeyong never fails to drink his coffee at 6:30. By that time, he’s already dressed for work and is left alone at the terrace with his drink and newspaper. If he’s not reading the news, he’s scanning a magazine or checking emails, and once Jaehyun overheard him on the phone sounding a little stressed.

When Taeyong is finally away, Jaehyun spends his time in the garden to take care of the plants. He trims some of them and when he’s done, he admires the huge pool behind the mansion. Another housekeeper cleans it daily, removing leaves and dirt that fell on the water.

Since he’s still a student, he can only do his school works at night when he’s in bed, when all his tasks as a butler are done.

Four days in and Jaehyun is getting the hang of it. He’s a quick learner and is passionate when he wants to perform his best. It is one of his admirable qualities. He might be shy and clumsy but he’s serious when it’s necessary. He also comes to realize that Taeyong is the only one living in the mansion (aside from the servants, of course!). Not a single family member, not a single friend visiting.

A lonely life.

And during those four days, he has befriended almost everyone in the house, especially the cook that gives off a motherly vibe and the cat that he always finds playing in the lawn. He supposes it’s not Taeyong’s, because not once did his boss even touch it. It must be a stray that found shelter there.

Most importantly, he’s getting paid each day for his services. It’s enough to pacify the loan sharks. They said that if Jaehyun is consistent with the payment, they will not drop by again.

Jaehyun thinks this might turn out well. When he cleans off their debt and graduates, he might stay with Taeyong – as his butler. The pay is good and he can live with it. It’s not like he has bigger dreams for himself. He only wants to give his parents a life without worries and he’s content with that.

Nevermind the fact that he considers working in the mansion for a long time for another reason.

Lee Taeyong is so quiet, unapproachable. He makes Jaehyun squirm with just a stare. Why he’s staring out of the blue, the butler doesn’t know. But he knows it makes him curious about his boss. Why is Taeyong alone? Where is his family? Doesn’t he get lonely in this big mansion? Jaehyun is a curious person. He gets curious about the smallest things. When he doesn’t get the answers right away, he asks his Poohs. But they also don’t give him an answer so he’s always left frustrated.

“It’s not like I could walk up to him and ask all about him, you know. What do you say, Bubble?” Jaehyun caresses the white cat on his lap as he looks over the gentle waves of the pool. “Sir Taeyong also looks tired when he comes home so I can’t talk too much; I’m worried that I might be annoying him. At least he’s eating dinner! They said he never ate dinner here, but since I came, he’s always asking for food to be brought to his office. What do you think?”

Jaehyun smiles at the cat as it purrs and licks his finger. “It means I’m doing a great job, right? Maybe he never ate dinner before because his previous butlers gave him reasons to fire them.” He picks up the cat and whispers to it. “I’m a first timer but I’m better. Don’t you agree?”

The cat meows and paws at his face, making Jaehyun giggle delightfully. Oh, how he loves fur babies.

In the afternoon, he gets a text from Taeyong.

_I’ll be home at 8. Tell the kitchen staff to make Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico._

Jaehyun goes to the kitchen. “Mrs. Park, can you do uh, Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico?” The butler grimaces, uncertain of his pronunciation.

Mrs. Park, the head cook that claimed herself Jaehyun’s second mother nods with that radiant smile that turns her eyes into crescents. “That’s Sir Taeyong’s favorite.” She moves to check the fridge for the ingredients, frowning at Jaehyun. “We ran out of penne. Could you do some grocery? I will list the other things we need. Don’t rush, it’s easy to do.”

The woman gives him a list of what to buy and then Jaehyun is out, sitting shotgun in a Mercedes Benz. Driving the car is Mr. Han, the designated driver of the Lee residence. He can actually tell somebody else to do the grocery but Jaehyun isn’t a fan of sitting pretty. His job in the library was both a blessing and a curse.

_I wonder how Haechan the brat is doing._

Two hours later, he’s at the laundry area reviewing the manual Kim Doyoung generously made for him. Sir Taeyong has a sensitive nose so he prefers his stuff washed thoroughly using a specific brand of detergent. Jaehyun checks the amount of detergent the maids are putting in the washing machine and nods approvingly. They may be working here far longer than him but they aren’t safe from making even the smallest mistakes.

When the clock strikes 8pm, Jaehyun opens the front door. The car’s engine quiets down as Taeyong walks in, sparing the butler a nod before going upstairs to change, and then he’s led to the dining table when he’s ready.

“Dinner is as you requested, sir. Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico, with Negroni as aperitif.” Jaehyun pulls the seat for Taeyong and places the napkin on his lap with swift practice. Then he stands at the side together with Mrs. Park, waiting for the man’s first bite.

Jaehyun doesn’t know why he’s nervous. He’s not even the cook. If it doesn’t satisfy Taeyong’s meticulous palate, it’s not him who’s going to get reprimanded. Still, it is his job to check what Mrs. Park is doing.

Taeyong finishes the Negroni and puts the glass down without making a sound. As he forks the pasta, Jaehyun diverts his gaze to the wall across and holds his breath.

Five minutes pass by, not that the butler is counting, but he hasn’t heard a complaint yet. He dares to look at Taeyong to see if the man’s liking it, but his breath hitches audibly as he catches his boss’ eyes on his.

Why is Taeyong looking at him again? Jaehyun glances at Mrs. Park but she’s still staring at the wall. He then looks back at Taeyong and when their eyes meet again, Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat. _And for what_ , he asks himself. It’s thundering in his chest the longer he holds the gaze. He can feel his ears betray him as they heat up.

“It’s good,” Taeyong says as he feeds himself another forkful of the Italian dish. “I could eat it all day.”

And he’s still looking at Jaehyun while extending his compliments to the cook.

_Is he really talking to Mrs. Park, though?_

Jaehyun smiles and fills another glass with wine. “It’s your favorite, sir. Mrs. Park knows how to make it even blindfolded.”

“Would you wear a blindfold, Jaehyun?” Taeyong leans back with his arms crossed as he looks up at his butler with the ghost of a smile. “If I ask you to remake this, would you wear a blindfold?”

The butler blinks a few times, his hand suddenly shaky. “Uh, I can make it as it’s not hard to do but I’m not an expert–”

“Then I’ll teach you.” Taeyong smirks and goes back to eating, pitying the butler. “There is nothing that can’t be learned. After all, you can learn it best when you have someone to teach you.”

Jaehyun goes back to his place next to Mrs. Park and makes sure to lean against the wall for his legs feel wobbly for reasons he doesn’t know.

“Good night, Sir Taeyong.”

“Butlers don’t say good night, Jaehyun.” Taeyong stops in front of the door to his bedroom and faces the butler. “They keep their mouths shut.”

Jaehyun’s lips purse in embarrassment.

“But you’re not like the others, are you?”

He looks at his master, lips parted in confusion.

Taeyong’s gaze darts over to the side as he opens the door. “You’re clumsy and shy. But around me you behave like you’ve been here for years. I have eyes everywhere, Jaehyun. You report the maids to me, someone reports you to me. You named the cat Bubble.”

He looks down, slightly pouting. “She’s cute and I would like to keep her, sir. If you would allow me.”

“Do what you want. Like I said, you’re different. She’s been here for a year and not once did the others cared. As long as the cat doesn’t distract you.”

Jaehyun nods in happiness, dimples showing fully. “Thank you, Sir Taeyong.”

Taeyong smirks and finally looks into Jaehyun’s eyes. “A cat taking care of another. How amusing.” He disappears into his room, leaving Jaehyun a little flustered.

The poor butler walks away in a daze, replaying the conversation in his head and failing to notice a maid walking to his direction.

“Ouch!”

Jaehyun gasps, helping up the lady and profusely apologizes for not watching where he’s going. She dismisses him, saying he looks like he’s preoccupied before she walks away. Jaehyun shrugs and continues on his way downstairs to check on everything and everyone before going to sleep.

_A cat? I’m a cat? What part of me looks like a cat?_ Jaehyun scratches his ear. Whatever. His boss is the peculiar one, not him.

“So how’s working for the CEO of Quantum Inc., huh?” Yuta speaks through a mouthful of French fries. They’re at the packed cafeteria eating the cheapest on the menu. “Must be hell.”

“Not really, but at first I thought it would be hell.” The strawberry ice cream melts nicely on Jaehyun’s tongue as he eats a huge scoop. He slaps his friend sitting next to him as Yuta drops a few French fries. “So messy! Anyway, I’m like a manager, you know. But I also help them because I have to learn everything they do. Guess what,” the butler puts down his cup of ice cream and turns to Yuta with an adorable grin. “They gave me my own room and it’s nice.”

“Well, that’s expected. You are the butler.” Yuta picks up the fries that fell on the table and eats them. “Did you think you’d sleep with him?”

“Yuta! That’s so scandalous! Why would I sleep with Sir Taeyong…” Jaehyun rubs both of his cheeks with a whine. “You’re not helping.”

The accusation piques Yuta’s curiosity. “Why, is he bothering you?”

“He is!” Jaehyun shouts, causing the other students to look his way. He ignores them and grips his plastic spoon, slamming his fist on the table. “He sometimes stares at me and it makes me feel like I should hide. And he says things that I swear are inappropriate. He doesn’t make me uncomfortable, but I’m really curious as to why he’s like that. I’m starting to think the previous butlers quit because he teased them too.”

“Hah, he’s teasing you? Maybe he finds you cute.”

“…No way.”

“Yes way. Listen here.” Yuta stuffs the last fries in his mouth and leans in as though he’s about to share a top secret. “Did he interview you, ask your background and test your abilities?”

“No, no, and no.”

“I’m pretty sure you messed up at least once. Did he scold you?”

“No…”

“Do you see him teasing the others?”

Jaehyun’s nose scrunches. “No. I actually think he’s a little colder when he talks to the others…”

“Bingo.” Yuta sits properly and washes the food down his throat with Coke. “He likes you.”

Jaehyun almost falls off his seat. “No way!”

“Yes way! Don’t be oblivious, Jaehyun. Everybody and their mama have a crush on you. Except for me because I don’t swing that way. Lee Taeyong didn’t run a background check but he should. Or maybe he did and he doesn’t give a shit about your profile. You told me right away that he agreed on paying you everyday and that he’s fine with you not going to work for two days. Who does that shit? He’s huge in the business world, Jaehyun. I’m pretty sure he shouldn’t be _that_ lenient with anyone especially you. You’re new and he doesn’t know you. How old is he?”

“27. Why?”

“Got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

The butler shakes his head. “I haven’t been there long enough to know…”

Yuta shrugs. “Trust me. Someone of that caliber will have someone clinging onto them 24/7 and you will know it without asking for it. The guy has the hots for you.”

Jaehyun holds his ice cream and sighs while mixing it, looking a little troubled. “If that’s what you deduced from it, then I believe you. I can’t deny that my heartbeat sped up at least twice. But… but what if you’re wrong?” Soft, worried eyes look at Yuta. “He’s six years older and has a lot of experience. You said it yourself – he’s not like us. What if he’s just being friendly with me? Or…or an asshole. Rich people tend to be assholes…”

“Was he ever an asshole to you?”

“He’s got a sharp tongue but I get what he means. So no, I don’t think so.” Jaehyun sadly eats his ice cream, wishing he got his Pooh right now to hug and find comfort in. “You know I easily fall for guys who look like they’re always brooding.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s always a love at first sight for you.” Yuta pats his best friend’s shoulder. “Don’t think too much. It’s not bad to have a crush on your boss especially when it looks like it’s not one-sided. Go with the flow and see where it leads you. What do you usually wish from your keychain?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “To give me happiness.”

“He might be the answer, who knows? And isn’t he already giving you happiness? Aren’t you happy that you’re helping your parents pay the debt? What did those sharks say?”

“To keep it up.”

“Then keep it up.” Yuta scoffs. “I really wish they get off your back as soon as possible.”

“Yeah… Oh, I forgot to tell you something. My boss gave me pocket money!”

“Pocket money? Why?”

Jaehyun shrugs and pulls out his wallet to show Yuta the wad of bills inside. “He said I will need it! But I’m saving it instead for school and for the other debts.”

Yuta squints. “Employers don’t give their workers pocket money. Do you know who does that?”

“Who?”

“Sugar daddies.”

Jaehyun slaps Yuta.

Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico is not his favorite. They’re wrong.

Only the death of his enemies will satisfy Lee Taeyong’s refined taste buds.

Before he was a CEO, he was a killer first – the best out there, the leader of his own crime group. Quantum Inc. only serves as a disguise for when he has to wear a mask to conceal his real identity. He has killed more than he has signed papers in that office. He has taken more money than Quantum Inc. has in its bank account. He has sold more illegal weapons than the other gangs. He has more drug runners than employees in the company.

And none of them will ever know who he is under the impeccable suit he wears.

And these, the men that practically kiss the ground he walks on, the people that will rain bullets and bury knives in those that wronged him, the infinite wealth and power, these make up Lee Taeyong. He knows no limits, no boundaries.

He will kill all of them until he deems it enough as payment for the death of his parents. Until he puts a stake through the heart of the last _Shark,_ he won’t stop.

“They found this guy loitering near the mansion.” Doyoung kicks the captive on the back of his head. “One look and it’s a _Shark._ ”

The guy winces as he peers up at Taeyong with difficulty. Prior to being dragged in front of the leader of _Auriga,_ he was beaten up to his captors’ content. Swollen eyes, bloodied mouth and nose, bruised body.

“I will not talk. If you…if you want to know where the master is, you will have to kill everybody first.”

“And I will start with you.”

Taeyong spares the man no second as he pulls out a gun and fires ten bullets right through the _Shark_ ’s face. When he’s done, the head can no long be called for what it was. It’s nothing but a mash of skull, meat and pulps of brain.

He hands the gun to Doyoung and walks out of the lot, immediately getting in the car. He needs to go home and check the CCTV to see if the _Shark_ managed to talk to Jaehyun. They’ve already killed so many. He cannot let them have this one.

It’s now his second week. Jaehyun is proud of himself for surpassing the previous butlers’ record. Taeyong allowed him yesterday to see his parents and so Jaehyun bought them expensive food. Of course, they asked him where he got the money and he explained it all. Jaehyun reiterated they didn’t have to worry and that he will be fine. And he knows he will be. He cried seeing his parents enjoy their meal. The food was so good that his mother shed a tear, and he couldn’t help but cry with his family.

He’s so thankful. He’s so thankful he found Taeyong.

Jaehyun is shaken out of his reverie with a deep, stern voice.

“I’ve been calling you.” Taeyong’s brows are knitted. “I said it’s time to go to work. Are you deaf?”

“S-sir, I’m sorry! I was thinking of something.”

“Save your apologies. Bring my suitcase.”

Jaehyun takes the suitcase from the desk and follows Taeyong out of the house. Only when he’s descending the stairs does he remember that Taeyong doesn’t usually tell him to help carry his stuff. “Sir…?”

“You’re coming to Quantum with me today. You really didn’t hear me, did you?” Taeyong snaps at him as he scoots inside the car to let Jaehyun hop in, before signaling Mr. Han to go. “Doyoung called in sick. I need someone to take notes for me.”

“Um… Don’t you have other–”

“I am not paying you to ask questions.”

What the. What’s with his master today? What got him so pissed early in the morning? Jaehyun shuts his mouth and doesn’t bother to apologize. He keeps his hands glued to the suitcase and his eyes on the scenery they drive by.

_If this is what Yuta calls having the hots for me, then I can’t wait to refute his claims! Sir Taeyong’s such an asshole._

Not realizing he’s already mumbling, he continues choking Taeyong in his mind while the man he’s trying to mentally suffocate watches him in amusement.

The CEO hides the tiniest smile behind a fist.

What can he do? He’s gone paranoid after a _Shark_ was caught. Jaehyun has to be in his field of vision as much as possible and if he has to make Doyoung lie, if he has to annoy Jaehyun for a little bit, then so be it.

_So this is what happens in meetings…_

Jaehyun’s eyes go back and forth on the men at the round table having a heated argument about projects and numbers he cannot understand. He tries his best to take notes, types important details on a tablet and records discussions that Taeyong tells him to. Aside from how headache-inducing this is, he also realizes why Taeyong was so pissed. The man _loathes_ discussing with a certain Mr. Kim. He almost feels bad for choking Taeyong in his imagination earlier.

Because one, he’s not the violent type. For Pete’s sake, he cuddles plush toys and talks to a cat. He cries when he gets yelled at. Jaehyun is a softie.

Two, he doesn’t want to lay his hands on Sir Taeyong like that. How could he think of choking his employer, the man basically paying their family’s debt? Jaehyun will pray tonight and ask for forgiveness.

The grueling meeting comes to an end with a successful deal and a painfully fake smile from Taeyong as he shakes hands with Mr. Kim for a photo. As soon as everyone files out of the conference room, Jaehyun follows Taeyong to the CEO’s office and gawks at how gorgeous it is.

Taeyong grabs the tablet and scans the notes. “You did well. The meeting lasted longer than expected so if you’re hungry, you can go to the cafeteria and eat whatever you like.”

“Are they pricey?”

“Of course, they are. Do you think we’re cheap?”

“N-no, but I didn’t bring my wallet with me…”

The CEO squints at him. “Then why did you ask if they were pricey when you have no money to begin with?” Taeyong clicks his tongue and drops the tablet on the desk. “Order whatever you want and tell them to bill me.”

“Can I eat it here?”

Taeyong stares.

Jaehyun pulls on the hem of his uniform in embarrassment, heart skipping. “Well, I don’t know anyone and you–”

“Just go and eat here if you want.”

They stare at each other for a moment, with one knowing why he’s staring and the other clueless as to why he’s looking back. Jaehyun finally feels his legs and quickly heads to the cafeteria, texting Yuta.

_JH: He paid for my lunch! Ur right… He’s like a sugar daddy!_

Later that night, his secretary duties continue in the mansion. Taeyong makes him review documents and look for information they have to collect. Time flies and they only call it a night when the clock’s hands strike 1am. Jaehyun forgets to say good night to his master as he trudges out of the office and into his room, dropping face first in bed.

_Two hours later._

Heavy footsteps echo in the empty hallway. Taeyong’s eyes pause in the middle of a sentence of the novel he’s reading and remains in bed, book held gently. The sound grows louder and louder, like it’s walking to where he thinks it’s going. Calmly, he puts the book away and quietly takes the gun hidden beneath his pillow before checking if it has bullets.

Two. Enough to take down the most daring enemy to ever sneak inside the mansion.

Calculating how much time he has before he faces the trespasser, he slips out of bed and stands next to it, gun pointed at the door. It’s particularly cold tonight with the gust of wind howling into the open window and pulling the curtains into a mute dance. The wind curls around him as it tries to coax Taeyong into nervousness, but none in this world could ever make him fear for his life. Or for anything in particular.

As the intruder nears, his mind is roped to the butler. The security around the mansion is tight that whoever wishes to get past the guards won’t be able to do it. Seeing that it is breached, Taeyong thinks of Jaehyun. An enemy taking his time will massacre the weaklings before it comes for its most wanted target.

His heart lodges in his throat.

_Jaehyun._ _Don’t tell me…they got him._

The footsteps stop. Taeyong sees the stranger’s silhouette beneath the door before the knob turns slowly.

No one touches the knob. No one’s not allowed to step foot in the master’s bedroom.

Taeyong is a second close to pulling the trigger when the door finally bursts open and in comes none other than Jeong Jaehyun. His heart stops beating.

He watches in utmost confusion as his butler, dressed in pajamas with Winnie the Pooh prints and clutching a Pooh stuffed toy in his arm walks straight with closed eyes until his legs hit the bed and Jaehyun falls face first on the mattress, unmoving. 

“What the fuck.”

Taeyong quickly hides the gun and locks the door before approaching the 21-year-old butler in his bed. Hands on his hips, he weighs his options – he doesn’t have a lot. It’s either he wakes Jaehyun up and fires him for breaking the rule or he merely kicks him out and moves on.

_Or,_ he can just go to sleep and leave the butler alone. They will both deal with it tomorrow.

Sounds like a plan.

So Taeyong grumbles as he fixes Jaehyun’s position, pillowing the latter’s head properly before settling next to him.

Jaehyun looks absolutely softer under the moonlight. His lashes are so long and his lips open and close as they babble. Taeyong’s hand finds its way to the other’s cheek to caress the skin, his thumb ghosts over Jaehyun’s lower lip before it’s gone.

“What the fuck.” _How many times will he swear around this boy?_

Catching himself doing something out of the ordinary, Taeyong angrily faces the other side and shuts his eyes tight, hoping that the devil watching over him takes pity and blocks the adorable snores coming from behind – ‘cause Taeyong might soften up and mistake it as music meant to give him a well deserve rest.

The only lullaby he wants is the cry of the man that slit his parents’ throats - the cries of mercy that will lull him to a peaceful sleep.

“Nng…”

Jaehyun stirs, rolling on his stomach. The bed feels so warm and softer. Even as he stretches out his limbs, they don’t dangle off the bed.

_Has it gotten bigger overnight?_

He nuzzles the pillow and inhales the scent, wondering why it doesn’t smell like him. It’s musky. Nothing like Jaehyun. As he begins to make an imaginary snow angel flipped on his front, he finally registers the faint sound of a shower running. Now, he does have his own shower but he’s still in bed and he’s not dreaming.

_I’m still in a bed that certainly doesn’t feel like a butler’s bed._

Jaehyun bolts up, eyes wide as he looks around the room in panic. It is _not_ his room.

_Oh no._ Did he sleepwalk again? Why? It has not happened in months! How did he end up in…in the master’s bedroom? Where’s Sir Taeyong? Why didn’t he –

The shower stops.

“Oh noooo.” Jaehyun scrambles out of bed, quickly fixing the sheets before scurrying towards the door. He needs to get out of there and save his face before Taeyong comes out to fire him. Just as he reaches for the knob, he remembers Pooh’s still in bed. Jaehyun hurries back, hand clasped around Pooh’s leg, and then the door to the bathroom opens.

He doesn’t know what made him decide that hiding under the bed is the best option in avoiding his boss but Jaehyun finds himself there, clutching Pooh to his side.

_Good heavens, his heart feels like bursting out of his ribcage._

From his position, Jaehyun watches as a pair of bare feet pads across the room to head to the walk-in closet. He has to monitor Taeyong or else he might get caught. He hopes Taeyong thinks he’s already back in his own room wallowing in immense shame.

Jaehyun perks up again when Taeyong comes out, still wearing a robe and stands before the full-length mirror situated near the foot of the bed. He seems to be checking the suit he’s going to wear for the day.

And then the robe falls to the floor.

Jaehyun has to cover his mouth while staring at his boss’ nakedness. Taeyong puts some underwear on and picks up the robe, huffing.

“I hope you are enjoying the view as I don’t usually give it for free. Get out of there. Now.”

Shocked that he’s been found out, the butler jerks in reaction and hits his forehead, crying out in both pain and humiliation. There are no other ways to deal with this but to come out of his hiding and apologize, so he does just that. Jaehyun grips Pooh by the leg as he shifts his weight on either foot, eyes glued to the floor.

Taeyong faces him with an inscrutable expression. “Why were you hiding under the bed?”

Jaehyun gulps and makes the mistake of looking at the older man because Taeyong is only in his boxers and there’s a droplet of water running down his abs and Jaehyun wants to cry for help.

“I just – sir, I think I sleepwalked last night and ended up in your room. I’m really, _really_ sorry.” He sounds absolutely distraught, face contorted in regret. “You were forced to sleep somewhere else because I took your bed and you even woke up earlier– oh no! Sir! I’m sorry I didn’t wake up at 5, my alarm clock is in my room…” Jaehyun lets out a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging.

“I slept well.” Taeyong turns to the mirror again and finally wears every bit of clothing he’s supposed to. “I didn’t sleep anywhere else. Do you think you could kick me out of my own room, Jaehyun?” He faces the butler again, shirt halfway buttoned. “This is my bedroom. Where else would I sleep if not here? All I had to do was lie down next to you. The bed is big enough for two.”

Jaehyun’s jaw is in hell. He blinks away the last bits of sleep while replaying Taeyong’s words and he cannot help the shriek that comes out of his own mouth as it finally dawns on him that yes, he slept with his boss. Literally.

Couldn’t he be any more embarrassing?

He closes his eyes, hands on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter. Prepare yourself ‘cause I’m bringing you to the auction. We’re coming from the office so we’ll just pick you up. Do your work while waiting.” Taeyong lets the younger silently beat himself up and finishes getting dressed. Jaehyun is still mumbling when he grabs his suitcase, ready to go. “Next time you want to step inside my room, ask for permission.”

By the time Mr. Han and Taeyong pick him up for the auction, Jaehyun has come to terms that no matter what he does, he will not get fired. He has already done the unthinkable, so what could be worse than that? He’s not a thief, he’s not a killer, and he’s just someone that needs money to pay for his parents’ debt. If he believes hard enough that sleeping in Sir Taeyong’s bed is the worst he could ever do in his life, it might come true.

The ride to the venue where the auction will be held doesn’t take them long. Doyoung is unavailable again, still sick and Jaehyun might not like the other that much but he hopes whatever sickness it is soon goes away. Doyoung might lose his job if he keeps missing schedules.

He follows Taeyong inside the building, sticking to his side.

Everyone is donned in expensive designer clothes and jewelries, mingling with those that share the same status, drinking wine as musicians play songs for them. It’s an auction event where the money earned will proceed to charity. Hence, it’s only natural that the richest will be here, those that can spend thousands as though they’re coins nonchalantly taken from the purse. They will buy an overpriced item as though they’re buying breads.

Jaehyun feels so small, so out of place. Taeyong lent him something to wear so he doesn’t stick out like a sore thumb. To those that do not know who he really is and what he does, he may look like he’s one of them. At least he has the talent to blend in even if he’s an anomaly.

The event commences with a short talk from the organizers before the auction proper. He sits next to Taeyong, tasked to raise their number and shout the price his boss whispers to him. It’s ridiculous how a pair of goggles could cost as much as a car, but they said it’s owned by an award-winning athlete so all the money spent is worth it. Jaehyun is not a swimmer, so he won’t understand the need to splurge on goggles he could buy off of a buy-and-sell site.

Throughout the auction, he notices that if Taeyong wants something, he will make sure no one else will have it. He has already bagged two paintings, one giant jar that Jaehyun thinks isn’t really that amazing, and a suit that a Hollywood actor wore once for a blockbuster movie. He admits that the suit looks great, and he’d love to own one of its kind. He glances down the suit he’s wearing. Would Taeyong let him have it after?

A party follows after the auction. Jaehyun is left at a table while Taeyong busies himself with making connections. Jaehyun has a low alcohol tolerance so he opts for some juice. Yuta keeps him company through texts, teasing him about becoming a socialite.

He’s in the middle of giggling over a joke that Yuta sent when a lady occupies the seat next to him. Jaehyun bows politely and moves to continue texting until a hand lands on his wrist, tugging. He looks at the smiling woman.

“Hi, I don’t think I’ve met you before. I would know with a face like that.” She chuckles, still holding Jaehyun. “I’m Cecile Kim.”

“Um,” the butler looks at where he last saw his boss before introducing himself to the lady who looks too pleased knowing his name as she chats away, scooting closer and closer. Jaehyun forces himself to pay attention even though he just wants to continue texting Yuta.

Where is his master anyway? Should Jaehyun make up an excuse of going to the bathroom? He feels so uncomfortable.

Cecile asks for a glass of wine and offers it to Jaehyun. “Would you care to drink with me? You know, parties like this are better with something to warm you up.”

How does he reject the elite without offending them, though? Jaehyun’s smile wavers as he contemplates. Well, a sip can’t possibly intoxicate him so easily. He’ll pacify her with that and flee.

“Okay.”

He hasn’t even moved a limb when the glass of wine is snatched out of Cecile. Jaehyun looks up to find Taeyong downing the drink and flinches when the man slams it down the table.

Taeyong’s eyes blaze in fury. “Take your hand off of him.”

Cecile looks between the two of them. “Excuse–”

“Take your hand off of him before I rip it off, Cecile.” Taeyong glares, staring the woman down until she lets go of the butler and soon Jaehyun is dragged out of the venue, his questions falling on deaf ears.

“Sir,” he says as soon as they get inside the car. Taeyong barks orders at Mr. Han. “Sir, did I do–”

“You let her touch you.”

Jaehyun’s mouth closes. The older man is facing the window as though he’s refusing to look at Jaehyun. What’s wrong with Cecile holding his wrist? He didn’t like it but he thought it would be rude to pull his hand away.

“Don’t be so fucking easy, Jaehyun. Those people are not innocent. You could’ve been drugged.”

The butler gasps in alarm. “But you drank it all.”

“I didn’t see her spike it. Why didn’t you say no?” Finally, Taeyong looks at him though Jaehyun wishes he didn’t. Those eyes make him want to cower in fear. “Are you that naïve? If you wanted a drink then you should’ve asked me. Why were you even talking to her? Don’t you who Cecile Kim is? An opportunist. Why didn’t you look for me?”

“N-no… I’m just… I didn’t want to offend her–”

“Cut the crap. You are giving me a headache.”

They do not speak anymore until they reach the mansion. Mr. Han shakes his head as Taeyong storms inside and slams the door, letting everyone know not to ruin his already sour mood. Jaehyun’s lips purse in worry – he feels bad for being easily swayed but he feels worse for angering his master.

Mr. Han offers a small smile. “He will be locked up in his room and you know best not to come to him if he’s not asking for you.”

Jaehyun nods and looks down to see Bubble curled around his leg. He picks her up and pets her head before going inside. The maids peek at him, gossiping, and it’s the first time he shouts at them to get back to work.

At the very least, Bubble is there to console him together with the plush toys.

Was that normal? He supposes it’s not. It’s a week later when Jaehyun puts a name to how Taeyong acted at the party.

_Possessive._

Yuta also thinks the same but he didn’t say what it’s exactly called.

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do with it. They’re okay again like nothing happened. Jaehyun continues to do his job well, Taeyong sometimes asks for his help with filing documents and Doyoung is back to work. The butler can’t say he’s entirely happy about that. He’s glad that Doyoung’s okay but he also wants to keep going to Quantum Inc. and watch his master in his true element.

Well, he cannot have everything he wants.

He’s almost over the possessive episode when it happens again, accompanied by a staggering revelation.

Today, Taeyong is at home. Jaehyun expected him to work in the office on the second floor but his boss has other plans. Three men arrive, saying they are Taeyong’s friends and the butler leads them to the entertainment room.

Jaehyun serves them some snacks. He stays there just in case Taeyong and his friends need something. To keep himself busy, he watches them play pool and try to understand the mechanics. Right then, the butler realizes how boring he is. He doesn’t even know how to play such.

He’s about to think of Bubble instead when one of Taeyong’s friends, a tall guy called Johnny starts a conversation that Jaehyun will never forget.

“What do you plan to do with the _Shark_?” Johnny takes a step back as another guy, Jungwoo, takes his turn to strike.

Taeyong leans against the pool table, eyes on the game. “I don’t know yet. Quantum is keeping me busy.”

“They won’t stop until they see you begging for mercy, you know.”

Jungwoo snorts. “Do you think he doesn’t know that? Come on. He has the time not to bother himself with them because Doyoung’s already doing that.” He gives himself a pat on the shoulder when the balls roll to his favor. “The ever-reliable right hand.”

“The _Sharks_ are elusive. I will only find them if they let me find them.”

Johnny grimaces. “That sounds like a never.”

“Mm, we don’t know that.”

“Do you have a plan if push comes to shove?”

“The best plan is when you don’t have one. I’ll just do what I do best.” Taeyong picks up the stick and chalks the tip before getting to position. “Give them a surprise and kill them all.” He strikes the cue ball.

Jaehyun’s body goes rigid. What is he listening to? They’re kidding, right? Is he supposed to hear all of these? What’s a _Shark_? Why does Taeyong want to kill them?

Is he working for a murderer?

“Mark, I didn’t invite you over so you could be in your own world.” Taeyong looks up from the game to raise a brow at the guy sitting in the corner playing with a Switch.

“But I don’t like talking about your serial killing.”

“It’s not serial killing, not yet.”

Jungwoo chuckles as he sits next to Mark, ruffling his hair. “Wait until he finds those bastards. He’s going to gut every single one of them.” Then he leans in to whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. “Then you can call it a massacre.”

As soon as those words leave the man’s mouth, Taeyong’s eyes dart over to Jaehyun. They’re dark but the butler finds no ill intent in them as he stares into those endless pools of black. Taeyong unravels himself piece by piece to the younger, a person that doesn’t belong in the composition of his world. He knows that Jaehyun will not spill the darkest secret that binds all parts of him into one, the darkest secret that tells who he is.

For some reason he cannot figure out, Jaehyun isn’t scared. He’s shocked, in disbelief, but not scared. If Taeyong wanted to hurt him, he would’ve done it already. But Taeyong has been nothing but a regular boss who occasionally shows favoritism and may be a little possessive of his employees.

He’s not scared, but he’s a tiny bit suspicious. If he understood it correctly, Taeyong belongs in a mob. And he might be related to the gangsters that threatened to leave his parents homeless.

The thought of it pricks Jaehyun. What is he going to do if Taeyong really is one of those people? He can keep this secret but he might not be able to stomach working for the devil that’s making his family suffer.

It would be funny if he’s actually working for that devil and paying that devil with the money from the devil himself.

Ah, Jeong Jaehyun’s life is a circus.

Somebody knocks on the door. Jaehyun turns to see one of the maids.

“Someone is outside looking for Mr. Jeong…”

Jaehyun tilts his head in confusion. “Me?”

“Yes. He said his name is Nakamoto Yuta.”

“What!” Jaehyun exclaims and looks at Taeyong before excusing himself to go see his crazy best friend who’s really standing outside the gates, waving enthusiastically at him.

“Jaehyun!” Yuta waves both of his hands with all his might, sticking his tongue out at the security guard when Jaehyun confirms that they know each other.

The butler pulls him to the side, feeling a little hysterical. “Yuta! What are you doing here!” Jaehyun glances back at the front door, mentally cursing when he sees Taeyong there. “I knew it was wrong to tell you where the mansion is!”

“Why? I just want to see where you’re working! And wow,” Yuta shamelessly gawks at the grand display of wealth. “Maybe I should’ve applied here.”

“I don’t know if it’s okay for me to have visitors but I sure as hell know my boss won’t like it.”

Yuta squints past Jaehyun’s shoulder and points. “That’s him? He’s coming over.”

“What?”

True to his best friend’s words, his boss is already sauntering to where they are and Jaehyun cannot be wrong – he’s once again wearing that furious expression he had when he caught Cecile Kim with his butler. He’s walking calmly, yet his face is anything but.

I’m sorry’s are already at the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue when a strong arm coils around his waist and all the apologies he was ready to chant evaporate into nothing.

Taeyong thinks Jaehyun’s waist fits perfectly in his arm. “You are?”

Yuta glances at the hand on Jaehyun’s waist before grinning at his best friend’s employer. “I’m Yuta, Jaehyun’s best friend. I thought I should see where he works at ‘cause he said it’s a really pretty mansion and he’s right! Hey, Mr. Taeyong, can I–“

“Best friend?”

“Yes! Like I said–”

“I do not allow strangers in my house.” Taeyong’s hand drops from Jaehyun’s waist before he points to the gates, still glaring daggers at Yuta. “Out.”

“Yuta, please go. I’ll text you, okay?” Jaehyun pleads, hoping that the other understands the situation. Thankfully, Yuta only shrugs and waves at him goodbye, quick to bike away but not without taking a cautious glance at Taeyong.

The Quantum Inc. CEO sighs blithely. “I cannot, for the life of me, believe that I’ve been found by someone I do not personally know. Do you want to place a bet?”

Jaehyun licks his lips nervously. “On what, sir?”

“Let’s bet on how many days it will take before more strangers file in claiming they’ve seen photos of the mansion on the internet and want to take pictures with the face of Quantum Inc.”

“Yuta isn’t like that…”

“Oh,” Taeyong raises a brow. “Is he not?” He then turns on his heel to head back inside, leaving Jaehyun terribly guilty.

_Should I apologize? But I didn’t tell Yuta to come here! What if Yuta really took a picture and tells everyone I work for Lee Taeyong? What should I do?_

“What should I do, Pooh…” Jaehyun whines at his plushie. It’s past 12 midnight and he hasn’t slept a wink. He’s been giving Taeyong reasons to fire him and he doesn’t know how long he’ll last in the mansion. There’s still a lot left in the debt he needs to pay and he can’t afford to lose the only job that will pay an inexperienced undergraduate competitive salary.

“If I don’t show how sorry I really am, he might not be nice to me anymore.”

_Do I want him to be nice to me? He might be the most wanted criminal in this country. Moreover, Sir Taeyong might be the boss of those loan sharks. He might have hired me because he knows who I am and wants to toy with me… But why would he do that? He’s basically covering the debt we owe him – if he really is those loan sharks’ boss._

Jaehyun stares at his plushie. He knows it won’t give him an answer no matter how long he stares at it. Only he can solve his own problems.

“How do you make it up to someone like Sir Taeyong, though?”

It only takes him a minute to consider one out of the many ridiculous ideas swirling in his head. Jaehyun rushes downstairs in his pajamas and grabs a cupcake from the fridge before running back to the second floor, catching his breath when he reaches Taeyong’s bedroom.

The butler has no idea if his master has a sweet tooth. Mrs. Park made a lot of cupcakes for the visitors but Jaehyun didn’t see Taeyong eat one.

What if Taeyong’s allergic to cupcakes? Oh God, Jeong Jaehyun’s going to fire himself.

Knock knock.

A faint ‘come in’ tells Jaehyun his boss is still wide awake. He wastes no time and enters the master’s bedroom, blocking all the images of him sleeping in that bed and seeing Lee Taeyong in all his naked glory.

Taeyong’s back is a sight to see. His skin-tight white shirt accentuates the broadness of his shoulders. Men with broad shoulders must feel nice to hug, they said.

The butler’s mind enjoys playing tricks on him that he’s a second too late to realize that Taeyong has been watching him, waiting for the reason why Jaehyun’s inside the master’s bedroom.

“I thought you might still be awake and I remembered that you didn’t eat dinner, so you must be hungry. Here,” Jaehyun approaches his boss, taking in how godly handsome Lee Taeyong is as the light from the lamp hits his face. “Do you like cupcakes?” Surprisingly, Jaehyun’s voice is stable despite the palpitation of his heart.

Taeyong’s answer is to take the food from Jaehyun’s hand and bite off a huge chunk of it. He takes his time eating it with the butler standing awkwardly at the side, not knowing what he’s waiting for because obviously, the older man doesn’t look like he’s going to produce another unemployed citizen anytime soon.

“So…”

“You’re sorry. You’re always sorry, Jaehyun.” Taeyong sucks the chocolate off his thumb. “What do I do with you?”

“Please don’t fire me…”

“You should’ve been fired way back when you said good night to me like I’m a kid you’re babysitting. But it’s difficult to look for replacements, difficult to build trust and rapport with strangers. I won’t fire you. Don’t give me another reason to fire you.”

“Is that all?”

Taeyong looks up, thumb still pinched between his lips.

“Is that the only reason why you don’t want to fire me?” A spike of courage surges through Jaehyun. His boss is peculiar, possessive, and loves to give mixed signals. Jaehyun doesn’t have much experience in relationships so he’s scared that he might misinterpret Taeyong and end up getting hurt.

He didn’t sign up for this.

He takes a step back as Taeyong stands up, and lets out a yelp when a pair of hands holds his waist tight. Taeyong then moves close until his lips are a hair’s breadth away from Jaehyun’s ear.

“Do I need to give you more reasons?” He whispers, hot breath turning the butler’s poor ear red. “Good night, Jaehyun.”

Best believe, the butler didn’t sleep a wink that night.

So how is he going to find out if he didn’t walk into the lion’s den? Jaehyun has no idea. He’s not good at being a detective. Maybe he should’ve taken Criminology, but the community college cannot afford to offer that to poor students like him.

Anyway, his suspicion meter is at 25% only. There’s still 75% of trust left in him. Aside from that, he’s more worried by the fact that he knows Lee Taeyong might have killed more than one human being and he, Jeong Jaehyun, doesn’t care about it. Is he still okay? Is he that desperate to pacify those loan sharks that he’s got his principles twisted?

Probably. Plus, his undeniable attraction towards his boss plays a huge part in it. Jeong Jaehyun isn’t even morally perfect. God knows how many times he wished that those who bullied him will breathe their last soon. Every person is both good and bad. And it’s up to them which decisions they label as good or bad.

But then life said waiting for an explanation is overrated, so it gives Jaehyun right away the answer to his question – is Lee Taeyong the leader of those gangsters that threatened to burn their house?

Come to think of it, the butler didn’t really consider how he’s going to get an answer, but certainly not in the form of the horror he fears most.

He receives a call two nights later. Yuta screams through the phone, hysterical as he tells Jaehyun that their house is gone, that it has been burned down and no one in the neighborhood knows who set it on fire. His parents definitely do, but just like Jaehyun they are scared of reporting it to the authorities. Doing that might add fuel to the fire that already enveloped their tiny house.

Even though he suspects his boss, Jaehyun lets Taeyong drive him to where his parents are. The couple are still outside with Yuta who dropped by to give them the dinner he bought, mourning the loss of their house with a few bags of things–clothes and Pooh plushies that they managed to save before everything else turned to dust.

Jaehyun has no place inside him for sadness this time. All he feels is anger and the desire to find those men and make them pay for breaking their promise. Was the payment not enough? Jaehyun consistently sends them money, sometimes more than what he usually deposits.

He has a lot of questions to ask them but first, he needs to figure out where his parents can stay for the meantime.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong calls for the younger. He tears his eyes away from the thick, gray smoke billowing in the air. “Where will your parents stay?”

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun says rather harshly. He might only suspect Taeyong for a bit but right now, he’s too angry to care whether he sounds disrespectful. “Please go back first.”

Taeyong picks up the couple’s bags and loads them in the trunk, ignoring the butler’s protests. “I know a hotel near here. Your parents can stay there for the meantime while you look for a cheaper place to stay. Don’t worry about the money.” He closes the trunk and opens the door to the backseat, expecting them to hop in. “I’m paying for it.”

“Sir–”

“I am not paying you to reason with me, Jaehyun. Hop in.”

His parents quickly settle in the hotel room Taeyong booked. He tells the agent that the couple’s stay might extend so he deposits money for a couple of weeks. Jaehyun doesn’t have the energy to reject it, because he knows for himself that looking into a new place isn’t easy.

Mr. Jeong profusely thanks Taeyong for helping them and for hiring his son. Jaehyun only watches from the sidelines, trying to see any hint of deception in Taeyong’s body language. He’s not an expert but he always wants to try his hand at everything. In the end, the butler deems his boss 85% trustworthy.

Jaehyun contemplates on staying the night with his parents but since the ride to the hotel, he can feel Taeyong’s eyes lingering on him every now and then. The man probably wants answers.

On the drive back to the mansion, Jaehyun finally asks the million-dollar question.

“Did you order those men to burn our house?”

Taeyong’s eyes remain on the road. “No.”

“You are a killer. Your friends said enough for me to know they’re not lying.”

“Did you hear them talk about me burning down somebody’s house?”

Jaehyun fidgets. “No.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“…No.” The butler rubs his face in frustration. “But there can’t be a lot of gangsters here, right? We…we owe them a lot of money. My father borrowed so much that I’m going to have to pay them back for at least a year. Everyday. That’s why I asked if you could deposit the payment per day that I work for you. Because I promised them that I would give them the money bit by bit as long as they didn’t burn our house. But they still did!” Jaehyun cries out, face buried in his hands. “Please tell me they’re not your men…”

“They’re not.” Taeyong says. “ _Auriga_ doesn’t do money laundering.”

Jaehyun looks at him. “ _Auriga_ …?”

“That’s the name of my group. _Auriga_ has been in the game for decades and it was never nice enough to lend people money. We kill, we steal, we sell but we don’t lend. We don’t trust people with money.”

“…You really are a mobster.”

Taeyong hums. “I am so much more than that. But I am not one of those people that did you wrong. Money laundering, huh.” His eyes harden as he thinks of the only group in this country notorious for being money launderers. “ _Sharks.”_

“What’s that? I’ve heard your friend mention that.”

“Back in the days when my father was still the one leading _Auriga_ , we stole a huge chunk of _Sharks_ ’ assets, crippling them for a couple of years. They couldn’t accept that they were too weak so they proved us how wrong we were for targeting them.”

“What happened?”

“My parents.” Taeyong runs a hand through his hair. “ _Sharks_ murdered them. Since then, the leader hasn’t been caught. They don’t have a hideout or headquarters where it will be so much easier to locate them. They’re scattered. The butlers before you? They didn’t last a week because they got killed. I needed someone other than the guards to monitor the mansion. I began to suspect the staff but knowing _Sharks_ , they are merely doing this to spite me. They couldn’t get you so they got to your parents.”

Those people might have been watching him while he’s working at the mansion. They couldn’t kill him so they got back to Taeyong through his parents. Jaehyun wants to throw up from how sick they are.

“What am I gonna do?” The 21-year-old whimpers helplessly. They didn’t burn the house because they couldn’t wait for the money. They burned it because Jaehyun is working for their nemesis. Why does he have the worst luck?

“Give me a day. The underlings are easier to find.”

Jaehyun’s heart stutters. “What are _you_ gonna do?”

Taeyong hums a song, his fingers tapping gently on the steering wheel.

“You’ll see.”

And see he does. He doesn’t have an idea how Taeyong did it, but Jaehyun can literally feel how dangerous his boss is at the moment.

They’re in the suburbs. It’s the middle of the night and aside from the several beat up men bound, gagged and kneeling right before them, there’s nothing more in the surroundings. It’s a vast space of soil, grasses and some trees. The chilly wind makes Jaehyun shiver in a mix of cold trepidation and intense anticipation. Taeyong is currently loading a shotgun, his hands gloved so as not to leave prints on anything he touches.

Suffocated with dread of what’s about to happen, Jaehyun tears his eyes away from the gangsters that burned their house down. It’s them – three of them are the men that he begged to give his family a chance and the other two must be _Shark_ members that were merely found, much to their misfortune.

“I’m not gonna ask you where your leader is. Stubborn, you all are. You guys don’t believe me when I say I will spare you if you cooperate. Some just want things done the hard way.”

Jaehyun’s eyes choose to be on Taeyong. The long, black coat, the tousled hair, the air of authority and dominance that he gives off stir something in the butler’s gut. It must be the danger attracting him.

“Do we have the men you talked to, Jaehyun?”

“Yes…”

“Yes what.” Taeyong looks at him, face unreadable.

Jaehyun’s legs wobble. “Yes, sir…”

The butler stiffens when he hears the cocking of the gun. Jaehyun stays behind Taeyong, nearly pressed up to the latter’s back as he grips the sides of Taeyong’s coat. Just then, the _Auriga_ leader aims the gun at the man in the middle.

“I can feel it in my bones, you know. Your leader’s head will roll like a dice to my feet soon. Soon.”

Jaehyun buries his face on Taeyong’s shoulder as a series of gunshots ring through the evening. He whimpers and holds his master tighter as though Taeyong is his source of strength in that moment. There has to be some truth in it because without Taeyong’s quiet whisper of _I got you,_ the butler knows he’d be on the ground soaked in his own tears.

He doesn’t support murder. But Jaehyun wants all the bad luck in his life to vanish and if killing them is the only way to do it, then he’ll ask Taeyong again and again for help. He’s so sick of how unfair life is for him and his family. He was born poor; he grew up being constantly slapped by the fact that it would take him ten thousand steps to get to the base of his dreams while the others could wake up to all the great things just like that.

“I hate them…” His breath is shaky as he speaks. “They ruined our home and threw my parents out in the street.” Jaehyun pulls away from Taeyong but refuses to look at the bodies. “Sir Taeyong, they…they must know you killed these men. What if they–”

“Their leader doesn’t care how many of his underlings I kill, as long as they keep me from reaching him. He won’t bother your parents. I hired security to protect them at the hotel. Continue giving him the money. If he senses that you’re getting brave, he might pull a trick out of his sleeve.” Taeyong leads Jaehyun back to the car and lets his own men waiting in the background take care of the bodies.

“W-what tricks?”

Taeyong tosses the gun in the backseat and buckles up, revving the engine. “We don’t kiss and tell.”

The mansion is eerily quiet when they return. Jaehyun locks the front door and checks on the windows, still a little rattled. His mind keeps replaying the deafening sounds of gunshots, and the blurry image of bodies drenched in blood.

As he pulls the curtain close with the image of the fountain being the last picture he sees, he senses the presence of his master behind him.

“I think I saw Kim Doyoung with your men. Is he….?”

“He’s my assistant. He’s my childhood best friend.” Taeyong says monotonously, eyes glued on the butler who remains facing the closed curtain. The atmosphere has changed and none of them could put a name to it. It feels neither tense nor relaxed. “He’s my right hand in _Auriga_.”

Jaehyun pulls his sleeves past his hands. Somehow, it’s just as chilly inside. Or maybe it’s just the cold coming off of his boss. “We’ll be okay, right? I mean…you can protect yourself. But if they see an opening and catch me off-guard–”

“I’ll protect you.”

It’s not what Jaehyun’s expecting to hear. He looks at the older man with a pair of hopeful eyes and takes a few steps forward, with each closing the distance between them.

Is it alright to do this, to act familiar, to feel…closer?

“I’m just a butler.”

Taeyong removes his coat and hangs it on the backrest of a chair, his hand lingering on it while he collects his thoughts and finds the right words to say. He’s never done this before – he’s never had to worm his way through different thoughts and emotions at once to find the perfect pair of them. What comes to mind first, what hits his heart first will always be the only thing that should matter – instinct.

Yet with Jaehyun, he wants to be careful. An artist paints with words and Taeyong is anything but an artist. He’s reckless and his words are sharp, meant to hurt and scar and ruin. Jeong Jaehyun doesn’t deserve it.

“You’re not just a butler. You’re so much more than that.”

Jaehyun can’t contain the sudden influx of feelings overflowing out of him. Cheeks hot and flushed, he rubs his nose to distract himself and hopefully lessen the embarrassment. “Thank you so much for helping my parents, Sir Taeyong. And for…for hunting _them_ down.” The butler takes a deep breath and bows in both gratitude and respect. “I owe you my li–”

“No. You have to give me something.” Taeyong sounds pained as he begins to pace casually, brows furrowed. “I didn’t do it for free. What do you take me for, Jaehyun?” He comes to a halt and looks at the absolutely confused butler. “Do you think I’d be this successful if I did things for free?”

The Quantum Inc. CEO strides over and Jaehyun almost loses his balance from how close they are, so close that if he so much as whispers, the distance between their lips would be gone.

Taeyong glances down the most inviting mouth he’s ever seen, hands struggling to stay on his sides. “Go on a date with me.”

He has gone on numerous dates before, of those that didn’t work out. It was never nerve-wracking. Not until _this_ butler arrived. And he feels like a stupid teenager again with how anxious he is just because he wants to fucking hold another guy’s hand. 

Jaehyun gulps. Did he hear it right? He did. Is it really happening, though?

The butler’s eyes move south on their own accord like they’re sick of Jaehyun looking everywhere else but not on the man he’s obviously smitten with.

“Date?” He says, so in disbelief, and nods. “O-okay… I’d like that.”

And then Taeyong’s pulling away, the traces of nervousness gone and replaced by humble victory. He bids the butler good night before ascending to the master’s bedroom, leaving Jaehyun in a state of painful frustration.

His master really is peculiar. He bids his own butler good night and he leaves said butler with sad, blue balls. How merciless.

Lee Taeyong’s ideas of date comprise dining at five-star restaurants, cruising with and shopping for people that wanted him for his money. He doesn’t know what Jaehyun wants from him so he crosses out all those ideas. Doyoung isn’t much of a help too with his unnecessary innuendos, and the CEO will never consider a single suggestion from Johnny, Jungwoo and Mark. All of them only know things that involve flaunting wealth. His butler is undoubtedly the type to value the moment rather than the superficial.

So he just lets Jaehyun think of what they should do. Taeyong’s not really expecting so much from the younger, but a museum date doesn’t sound too bad. In fact, as someone who appreciates looking at historical artifacts, going around the museum is probably the best choice.

The date happens on a Saturday. Jaehyun confesses the truth about his commitments during Thursdays and Fridays and seriously, what could Taeyong say about that? It’s great that his butler has other plans aside from serving at the mansion. Although when he finds out where Jaehyun stays when he has school, Taeyong feels like he should do something about it. He will mention it another time.

There’s a lot more people at the museum on a weekend. Jaehyun just follows the older man, too shy to take the lead. Taeyong doesn’t seem like the type to spend a day looking at costumes and weapons their ancestors used in the many years of war. His master appreciates paintings and sculptures, but Jaehyun isn’t entirely sure about artifacts. Stealing a glance at Taeyong as he walks around reading information on the small boxes introducing the items enclosed in thick glass, the butler supposes that this is fine, that he shouldn’t worry so much. In the first place, Taeyong wouldn’t agree going to a museum if it wasn’t his style.

Jaehyun waves Taeyong over and points excitedly at a soldier’s armor. “Doesn’t ours look entirely different from the West? This is from the Joseon Dynasty.” He looks at the other when Taeyong remains quiet. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m trying to imagine you wearing it.”

The butler’s head tilts. “Is it easy to imagine me in this?”

“Mm, no.” Taeyong sighs, still staring at the set of gear. “I’d have to do it methodically, you know. At the moment, you are wearing modern clothes. So to be able to wear this, you have to remove whatever you are wearing right now.” He dares look Jaehyun in the eyes. “And in my head, I’m taking all of your modern clothes off first.”

“…How could you say that with a straight face,” Jaehyun glances around trying to see if anyone heard them before sticking his tongue out at Taeyong.

“Are you offering your tongue to me? ‘Cause Jaehyun….” Taeyong chuckles and lightly scratches his temple. “I’ll su–”

“Shut up!” The butler covers his master’s mouth with a hand and whispers angrily – as much as someone who resembles a puppy would. “Is that how you should talk to your butler!?”

Taeyong removes the cover on his mouth and smiles, the first full one that Jaehyun sees. “What are you gonna do, sue me? For being attracted to you? The cops would kick you out before you could finish a word. Come, there are more to see on the second floor.”

The second floor of the museum is full of documents and written accounts of the most important figures that shaped Korea as it is, as well as some of their photos. Numerous rooms are dedicated to further immerse the visitors of what it looked and felt like to live back in those days. There are hallways leading to an annex where they could watch documentaries and movies about the country, but Jaehyun and Taeyong decide against joining everyone in the film viewing.

Instead, the butler suggests going to the nearest mall because he wants to try ice skating.

Ice skating.

Taeyong doesn’t know how to skate. What’s he gonna do, put the skate shoes on, pretend he knows what to do and end up embarrassing himself because he cannot stand on his own without holding Jaehyun’s hand or gripping the railing? Ha!

Exactly.

Jaehyun doubles over laughing, clutching his stomach as Taeyong, for the 16th time (not that he’s counting!) falls on his butt on solid ice. He points and guffaws instead of helping, because it’s not everyday that he could have the chance to tease the CEO of a successful company slash leader of a crime group.

“Oh no,” the butler giggles while wiping the tears that formed on the corners of his eyes. “You can run a company but you can’t skate on ice.”

“Those…are two entirely different things.” Taeyong hisses as he pushes himself up with the help of the very trustworthy railing. His legs don’t forget to visibly shake. “Incomparable. Shut up, Jaehyun. Stop laughing at me. People are looking.”

“Let them look…” Teasingly, Jaehyun watches his master desperately hang on the bar. Some people are indeed starting to recognize Lee Taeyong. “It’s okay, Sir Taeyong. We don’t have to be good at everything.”

“You know I can’t skate, don’t you? That’s why you brought us here. You wanna see me fall on my face, on my ass; you wanna have a good laugh.” The CEO squints as he points at Jaehyun threateningly. “You’ll pay for this.”

“That’s not true! Don’t be mad. Steady your legs and don’t think that you’re gonna fall. Just look at me.” Jaehyun moves farther and extends his arms to Taeyong, coaxing the latter to come to him. “Don’t look anywhere else. Imagine we’re alone, and nothing’s distracting you. You can only see me…” He smiles, deep dimples out, and waits for the other to hold his hands. “Look at me, Sir Taeyong. Only look at me…”

Taeyong doesn’t need to be told twice. He sees Jaehyun without all the unnecessary people surrounding them, sees only Jaehyun like his eyes were meant to, sees Jaehyun like the younger might be the only thing different in Taeyong’s world that he will embrace so tight, that letting go would be a sin. He takes a step forward, careful and wary and wobbly, and holds his hand out for Jaehyun to hold.

But then Jaehyun’s smile drops and Taeyong thinks that maybe he’s not doing well. Yet before he could leap into an unpleasant conclusion, the butler grabs him hard that he collides with Jaehyun and loses his balance, causing both of them to fall with Jaehyun’s body cushioning his….and his own lips pressed against Jaehyun’s.

They’re not very much into romance flicks but they definitely know that this scene is almost always a part of those movies. Taeyong’s eyes shift from left to right as people coo at their rather humiliating position. He quickly rolls off of Jaehyun, sitting on the ice before tugging the butler to sit next to him. They both try to ignore the unwanted attention.

“Did you hit your head?” Taeyong asks as he rubs his chest. Something’s pounding with a fanfare of emotions.

Jaehyun pouts while fixing his fluffy hair. “No, but you’re so heavy. And you kissed me.”

“I didn’t – I fell and our lips just….” The CEO sighs as he pulls himself up. “Are you mad I kissed you?”

“No!” The younger says before helping Taeyong skate towards the exit. “I’m mad because I was unprepared!”

That puts a smile on Taeyong’s face, though he quickly schools his expression back to the usual stern. “Is that how you should talk to your employer?”

“Sir Taeyong makes it hard for me to behave…”

The CEO falls again.

It’s already 9pm when they head back to the mansion. The date ended with a dinner at a simple restaurant that Jaehyun chose for them because according to him, he wouldn’t feel at ease in a place that people of Taeyong’s status frequent.

He outright dismisses the way the maids look at them. Frankly, he’s not sure how to act now that the date is over and he’s back to his workplace. Taeyong saves Jaehyun the trouble of asking as he tells the butler to follow him upstairs.

Jaehyun closes the door as he steps inside the master’s bedroom. “Thank you…for today.” He remains where he is while Taeyong hangs his coat and removes his watch. “Do you need me here?”

“Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I’m going to show you something.”

“What is it?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer him and instead pulls the bed off the wall, revealing a button hidden by the headboard. He looks at the butler as he pushes a part of the wall and it turns out to be a door leading to a secret room. Jaehyun automatically tails his master, eager to know what the other wants to show him.

In the middle of the nearly empty room is a white, grand piano. Taeyong approaches it and sits down, rolling his sleeves up to the elbows before his fingers naturally find their way to the keys that were left untouched for so long.

“A grand piano…” Jaehyun almost sounds breathless. He has a soft spot for musical instruments even though he doesn’t play any of them. “Do you know how to play it?”

“Having a grand piano as mere decoration in an empty, secret room doesn’t sound so ideal.”

The room is depressingly vacant. If he could fix it, Jaehyun would put shelves of books inside, a comfortable sofa and a tiny coffee table too. There should be a window as well because the wide field of green nature surrounding the mansion is too much of a wonder to not be seen.

He sits next to Taeyong and lets himself press a random key. It creates an unpleasant noise. “Why are you hiding it? It would look good on the first floor. It’s so white…”

“This was a gift from my dad. I majored in music.”

The butler perks up in surprise. Taeyong doesn’t look like he’d do music.

“He said I was a prodigy, but that was an exaggeration. You should know how parents are; they think their children are the best.”

“Are you not?” The younger asks before he could stop himself. “Are you gonna play something for me?”

One of Taeyong’s brows raises in amusement as he shoots the other man a glance. “Mm. I promised myself that when I meet the person I want to watch the sunrise and sunset with, I’m going to play them one of my compositions.” His deft fingers begin to play a tune.

Jaehyun’s chest is suddenly filled with different emotions dashing in rapid successions.

What does Taeyong mean?

His gentle eyes follow the movements of those strong hands. “You stopped doing music. Why?”

“Music has no place in the worlds I’m in, Jaehyun. Pieces like this…are reserved for the beautiful people. And I thought I’d have to bury this song with me. Seems like I don’t have to anymore.”

Jaehyun tries his best to listen to the song and ignore the aggressive beating in his ears. He’s not a musician so he has no idea how Taeyong created such a brilliant piece but only an idiot would think it’s anything but beautiful. It is mesmerizing, compelling, and utterly heartbreaking. It is both stunning and dreary.

He can pick out so much from the flurry of notes permeating the atmosphere. Jaehyun can imagine tragedy, redemption and hope. As he closes his eyes to drink in the different sensations Taeyong is making him feel, Jaehyun wishes that this never stops. He wishes that it’s not a one-time thing, he wishes that this is not a spur of the moment, he wishes that this is not happening just because Taeyong wants thrill out of the mundane routine Quantum Inc. and _Auriga_ have. He wishes that he’s not just a tool for excitement, and that if this is a dream, he wishes to be cursed to an eternal sleep.

Jaehyun’s eyes open when Taeyong presses on the last key, the conclusion of a dramatic story.

“You’re…a lot of things.” He says, voice a little shaky. Who wouldn’t be moved by that? “You’re a CEO, a mobster, a musician. You are all the different things generating one object of…perfection.”

The butler cannot even bring himself to look in the other’s eyes, too nervous that if he does, he’d lose control. “So many different things assembling to make sense. There are so many images of you yet when they morph into one, I don’t see contrasting pictures. I see…you.”

A smile creeps on Taeyong’s face as he closes the lid. “That’s so poetic. I didn’t expect much from–”

Jaehyun cuts him off, feeling a little defensive but more on self-pity. “From what? A struggling college student? I agree. There’s not much to offer. But since you already have everything, do you honestly need more?”

“Do you think I have everything? That’s presumptuous. Well, if that’s what you think, then what’s your purpose here?” Taeyong finishes with a provocation, yet when Jaehyun opens his mouth to say his excuses, he beats him to it. “I think I know. Let’s be poetic, then. I think you’re the air.”

“The air?”

“You’re the breath of fresh air in my polluted life.” Taeyong chuckles. It sounds ridiculous. “You’re a gulp of air that my lungs desperately cling to. You’re a good change. That good new.”

Then he softens as he sees the insecurity on Jaehyun’s face.

“I want to treasure you and protect you. Because if I let you go, if I let you out of my sight, you might get hurt. They will sully you.”

“They won’t.” Jaehyun frowns slightly. “I’m not fragile.” He stands next to the grand piano when the urge to pull his master to a mind-numbing kiss becomes too strong.

“Doesn’t mean that if you’re strong, you don’t need to be cared for.”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “What do you want from me?”

“All.” Taeyong’s voice dips lower as he reaches for Jaehyun’s hand. “All that you can give. No matter how small or big. I don’t discriminate.”

Ah. He slowly releases the breath he’s holding. _There’s nothing to worry about, right?_

“So what can you say about the song?”

“It’s your story. It makes me want to read more.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, closing in as though they are pulled by an invisible string. Just before their mouths meet for a second kiss, the butler lets out a breathy giggle.

“I felt nervous the first time you stared at me when I came here.”

Taeyong’s hand snakes up Jaehyun’s arm to cup the back of his neck, hot breath fanning over those soft lips. “And now? What do I make you feel?”

“Excited.”

They don’t know who kissed who, but what matters most is that they can finally let out the steam that’s been bothering the both of them. Taeyong indulges himself with Jaehyun’s taste, kissing the younger like he was born to. Maybe he was. Maybe this is what he’s actually meant to do, to find that anomaly buried beneath the weight of all the crimes he committed, below the many layers of shallow success and _possess_ it.

Maybe this is his redemption.

Jaehyun whimpers in protest when Taeyong pulls away, only to feel that rush of adrenaline as he gets pulled back to the bedroom. He understands without being told and kicks his shoes off before getting in bed, followed by Taeyong.

“Is this okay?” Taeyong asks, wet lips making a trail of light kisses along Jaehyun’s throat. He hovers on top of the younger, one hand slowly unbuttoning Jaehyun’s shirt while the other does the same thing to his own.

Jaehyun hums, hazy eyes staring into the ceiling. His mind struggles to fathom the sudden turn of events but he can’t say that it’s unwelcomed.

Coldness hits his bare skin as soon as the last button is opened. Taeyong helps him out of his shirt while mapping the expanse of his unblemished skin with more kisses that Jaehyun loses count of. Every soft touch of Taeyong’s mouth on his skin sets electricity running through his veins and he can only grip the sheets, silently asking for more.

The slight press of a hand on the growing tent in Jaehyun’s pants shocks him out of a blissful trance. Jaehyun glances down to see Taeyong staring at him intensely – like he’s going to swallow him whole only with his gaze. The luscious pair of lips moves dangerously close to where the younger aches and he shamelessly cants his hips up for Taeyong to do _something._ “Please…”

“Please?” Taeyong teases, tracing the skin above Jaehyun’s waistband with the tip of his tongue. The slick muscle rolls over the thin trail of hair and playfully circles Jaehyun’s bellybutton. “I see you’re the type to beg.” Before the other could knee him, Taeyong comes up for another breathtaking kiss and presses his palm down the younger’s bulge, massaging it.

Jaehyun is nothing but a mess of moans and soft whines, all those sounds muffled by the sound of wet kisses that fill the room and warm them up. He pushes the shirt off of Taeyong and lets his hands wander on every patch of skin he can greedily caress. Then his moans grow louder as Taeyong’s hips pin his before undulating, humping him _so_ good that his brain almost short circuits.

Engrossed with kissing and touching, Jaehyun fails to notice his pants being unbuttoned until a hand slithers inside his underwear to grip him tight.

“ _Oh,_ ”

Taeyong begins to mark him up, sucking and kissing and licking, leaving pretty little bruises on the pure canvas. He tugs Jaehyun’s pants off of his legs together with the boxers and for a moment, he’s blinded by the irresistible beauty laid under him.

“You’re so beautiful, Jaehyun. Has anyone ever told you that?” Taeyong swears to shower this man with praises as much as he can. He quickly removes the remainder of his own clothes before going back to bed, cock stiff and slightly curved with the tip an angry shade of lust, blended with the specks of admiration for Jaehyun.

“You did.” Jaehyun’s eyes automatically dart towards the impressive length that will surely be inside of him soon. He swallows the lump in his throat and elicits a soundless moan, appreciative of the open kisses coloring his body.

In that moment, Jaehyun thinks that _yes,_ Taeyong is so much more than what he lets on. He’s an artist. His lips are the brushes that paint Jaehyun red. He paints with actions. He molds with touches. Taeyong is an artist and Jaehyun reaching the peak of bliss will be his masterpiece.

Their hips thrust back and forth, cocks pulsing and leaking. They have nothing in their minds but each other, and the world is forgotten for tonight. When Taeyong slides down to slot himself between Jaehyun’s legs and take the younger in his mouth, all Jaehyun can do is cry out, call for Taeyong’s name helplessly while that tongue skillfully massages his cock. It spoils the butler with teasing swirls around his leaking tip and torturous dip in the oozing slit.

Jaehyun’s cock pulsates, a telltale sign that he’s close to the edge. Taeyong decides to be merciless and lets the butler’s cock slip out of his mouth, smirking as it slaps against Jaehyun’s belly.

“Have you taken it up the ass before?”

It takes Jaehyun a few seconds to respond, shaking his head. “But…but I played with myself sometimes, so… I can take it. I won’t break. I’m not a doll.”

“I don’t think you are. You know what I think you are, Jaehyun?” Taeyong reaches for the drawer to take a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and expertly rolls it on. He makes a show of stroking his cock with Jaehyun openly watching. “I think you are not supposed to be here. You’re not supposed to be in my bed, naked and waiting for my cock to pound you to oblivion.”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath when Taeyong’s face presses to the crack of his ass, his legs pushed wide apart.

“I think you’re not supposed to be here, but everything tastes ten times better when they’re forbidden.”

And then his back is lifting off the bed as Taeyong’s tongue does its magic around his hole, licking and sucking without inhibitions. It presses stubbornly against his opening and it makes Jaehyun feel so damn good that it only gets better with wet fingers thrusting in and out of him, stretching him out in preparation for something much bigger.

“Please, Taeyong… I can… I can take it. Please give it to me…”

Who is Taeyong to deny him? He’s a slave to the sweet pleas of the man that captivated him with a picture alone.

His tongue leaves Jaehyun’s ass before it licks a fat stripe from the younger’s balls up to his perky nipples, playing deaf to Jaehyun’s calls of desperation ‘til he decides it’s enough teasing. He’s also hard as fuck and he badly wants to get choked by that tightness.

“I have a question.” Taeyong laughs as Jaehyun whines. “Lights on or off?”

“Off!”

“But I wanna see you, so… will you wear a blindfold for me, Jaehyun?” The darkness in Taeyong’s eyes seem to have more shadows in them as he pulls out a black fabric from where he got the condom. “I asked you before, didn’t I? I assure you, you will find this a whole lot better with someone to teach you.” Taeyong lifts the fabric. “Lights off?”

He’s going to faint. Jaehyun is going to faint.

“Lights off.”

And then the gift of sight is temporarily taken from him. Taeyong plants a few more kisses all over his face, one on each covered eye, one on his nose, on his cheeks and then a deep one on his lips. Jaehyun can feel the string of saliva drop on his chin as Taeyong’s tongue leaves the warmth of his mouth.

Blindfolded and highly anticipating what’s to come next, the rest of Jaehyun’s senses seem to heighten. His sensitivity is through the roof that when Taeyong grabs the inside of his thigh to wrap them around his waist, the younger has to bite down his lip to keep himself from coming right there and then.

“I’m pushing in,” Taeyong whispers right next to Jaehyun’s ear. “Feel free to scream.”

A sharp gasp cuts through the air as Jaehyun takes Taeyong completely in a few thrusts. He feels so damn full yet he needs more. He’s only given a minute to compose himself before he’s taken to an indescribable high and later to an inevitable crumble.

Taeyong is relentless with his thrusts. Talented hips pound Jaehyun without care that he creates a steady rhythm of skins slapping. He has Jaehyun’s hands pinned to the mattress, their fingers intertwined. His eyes drink in the way Jaehyun’s mouth is permanently formed in a small “o” to let him listen to how much he’s making him feel good. Their hips move together, wanting and needing what only the two of them can give each other.

“Fuck, Jaehyun...” Taeyong chants every now and then. The younger suffocates him and breathes life into him at the same time. Jaehyun has him in a chokehold yet a spell has his heart pumping so much blood, beating rapidly as though it has a race to win. Maybe it does, maybe Taeyong does. He’s chasing the rewarding pleasure they both deserve.

A thin sheen of sweat covers their bodies. Taeyong lets go of Jaehyun’s hands to hold him in his arms as Jaehyun takes the liberty to grip his shoulders, nails digging into damp skin to leave tiny crescents and scratches. He’s hoisted and then the next thing he knows is he’s sitting on Taeyong’s lap as the older fucks up into him, hitting that bundle of nerves accurately.

He feels the blindfold get wet with his sweat and tears. “Taeyong, Taeyong… It’s so good…”

“Yeah?” The older looks at Jaehyun’s face, contorted in ecstasy. “Is it? What do you say?”

“Yes…” Jaehyun licks his lips before they latch on Taeyong’s ear, sucking the lobe.

“Yes what?”

Jaehyun’s cock weeps against his stomach. “ _Yes, sir.”_

“Fuck.”

Taeyong slams him back to the mattress and plows into Jaehyun in a punishing and brutal pace that has Jaehyun’s back arching off the bed, hands scrambling to find something to hold. His hips are pinned down so he can just lie there and take the cock fucking him senselessly.

If this is what pleasure feels like, then he should’ve gone for it the first time he felt that pinch of desire. But Jaehyun was polite. He was gentle. He was clueless. He was everything he’s not after this.

That expert tongue is back on his neck, catching the drop of sweat that wanted to roll down his collarbone. Jaehyun wraps his hands around Taeyong, clinging tight for fear of falling and not being caught. He feels that he’s going too high, and the drop may be wonderful but it won’t be satisfying if there’s nothing to catch him.

“I’m so close…”

Taeyong presses a kiss to the younger’s pulse. “How close?” He grips Jaehyun’s length, stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

“This close.”

Jaehyun cups the other man’s cheeks and meshes their lips for a kiss. Even with Taeyong muffling his moans, the scream he lets out when his cock finally shoots out thick ropes of white is undoubtedly heard in the hallway. He doesn’t care if anyone hears it, if anyone’s listening to what they’re doing. Jaehyun only cares for _them_ in that moment.

Taeyong slows down and looks at his masterpiece. He fingers the mess Jaehyun made on his own stomach and brings it to the younger’s lips, grunting as Jaehyun licks it clean without a second thought.

“W-wanna see you…”

With his hands occupied, Taeyong has no choice but to take the blindfold off with his teeth. Jaehyun immediately opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Taeyong spitting the fabric. It does something to him, his stomach churning with the urge to keep the other inside him. Jaehyun tightens his legs around Taeyong and moans as the blunt tip of Taeyong’s cock hits that spot again.

“Sir Taeyong…” Jaehyun’s hands comb through the man’s damp hair and pulls. “Please come for me, please?”

That sultry voice is all it takes for Taeyong to let go. He empties his load with a moan of Jaehyun’s name, head thrown back in an exhilarating burst of pleasure. He continues to fuck Jaehyun through his own orgasm and drowns in the tiny, happy sighs from the man under him. It feels like forever to finish because he’s coming so much and the plastic might burst, so Taeyong forces himself to pull out and even then, his cock is still shooting out short spurts of cum.

Taeyong removes the condom and ties it properly before dumping it in the bin next to the drawer. Panting and utterly spent, he picks up a discarded shirt and uses it to wipe Jaehyun’s stomach as well his ass.

“Do we have to say something to each other?”

Deep chuckle rumbles out of Taeyong’s chest before he lies down next to Jaehyun who claims his territory in the other’s arms. “I don’t know. I think it’s best to deal with this tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Jaehyun’s red cheek is pillowed by Taeyong’s chest. Warmth emanates as he listens to the older man’s heartbeat. “Sex is making me so sleepy. Let’s clean up tomorrow…?”

“Then sleep.” Taeyong tugs the fortunately clean sheets up to their waists. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Jaehyun nods, too sleepy to say good night to his boss before drifting off to sleep.

Waking up next to a warm body should be what greets Taeyong the next morning but the cold, empty space next to him tells him otherwise. He doesn’t know what to feel and honestly, he doesn’t want to think too much about it. So he stretches, says fuck it and rolls out of bed. He’s about to head to the bathroom when a blue sticky note catches his attention. Taeyong rips it off the headboard and sighs, before a small smile appears on his face.

_I’m sorry I ran away! Promise, I’m safe because I asked Mr. Han to drive me to my parents. ^^v Don’t worry about people seeing the bruises… I covered them well >< Also, please put some ointment on your back! I saw the scratches and they look bad, sorry _ㅠㅠ _I’m just really, really shy that’s why I disappeared… Don’t think I left you! We still haven’t confessed to each other yet!_

_Also, I have exams for the next two days so I can’t talk to you. I’m gonna study…haven’t been doing it lately :c When exams are done, let’s go out again? It’s my treat!_

_Sir Taeyong, wish me luck :3_

\- _Butler Jaehyun_

  1. _I'm limping a little…_



“Unbelievable.” Taeyong shakes his head and folds the paper, keeping it under the pillow before finally stepping into the shower. He can’t wait to see his cute butler again.

“Are you fucking serious?” Johnny exclaims as soon as he busts inside the Quantum Inc. CEO’s office. Taeyong would’ve laughed at his face if he wasn’t in the middle of trying to sign papers. “You’re dating the butler?”

Doyoung clears his throat and flips the page of a file he’s checking. “This is not the right place to gossip, Mr. Suh.”

“Shh, Doyoung. Don’t act like you didn’t text us the second you found out.”

The quiet assistant rolls his eyes before picking up a pile of folders and dumping it on Taeyong’s table. “That’s payback for forcing me to stay at home because he wanted to spend more time with the young man.” He turns on his heel and goes back to work, set to ignore the others for the rest of the day.

Johnny snorts before sitting on the chair in front of Taeyong’s desk. “So, are you dating?”

“We are not.” Taeyong answers without looking at Johnny. “We went on one date and ended up in my bed. I haven’t asked him out properly.” He closes the folder and carelessly drops it on the growing pile of signed documents on his right before finally looking at his friend. “It’s a little surprising that you took a couple of days to barge in for confirmation.”

“Come on, Taeyong. I’m busy at the law firm. There’s a new intern that I asked to take over; that’s the only reason I had the chance to come here. Do the others know? Mark and Jungwoo?”

“Ask Kim Doyoung.”

“I told them, of course.” Doyoung smiles but it’s obviously forced. “We have a group chat where we hurl curses at a certain someone whenever he’s got a stick up his ass.”

“Now, now, I didn’t come here to watch you two fight. Doyoung, you’re literally provoking a mobster. So, why don’t I see the butler?” Johnny looks around. “You didn’t bring him?”

“He has exams. We will meet later–”

“Wait. Hold on. Exams?”

“He’s in college. We will meet after his last examination which is in two hours.”

“Dude,” Johnny checks the time on his watch. “I don’t remember having classes until 5.”

“Does it matter?” Taeyong turns away from Johnny and crosses a leg over the other as he faces the outside view, mind going straight to Jaehyun. “I’m thinking of asking him to take up a course he’s truly interested in. There’s a good university nearby. It’ll be very promising.”

“You’re already thinking of giving him all the best things in the world, is that it?” A teasing question comes from Johnny as he props an arm on the CEO’s desk and rest his chin on his palm. “I didn’t even know you like college boys. Come to think of it. Your past relationships never made you seem…” Johnny pauses as he ransacks his brain for the right word to describe the look on Taeyong’s face. “Happy.”

Taeyong’s head slightly tilts to regard his friend with a questioning gaze. “Happy?”

“Yeah. When I barged in, the first thing I noticed was that you don’t look constipated. There’s a contented expression on your face, and the usual dark aura around you? It’s gone. More importantly, you didn’t tell Doyoung that you’re not paying him to gossip.”

The CEO glances at his assistant and chuckles, unintentionally supporting Johnny’s observation. “I don’t know what to tell you, alright. I hired him because he’s attractive. That was it. Then I started enjoying the reactions I get when I tease him. Or when I’m just literally around, he becomes alert and sometimes fidgety – I don’t even think he’s aware of it. He’s…he’s really adorable.”

Taeyong sighs as he mindlessly fiddles with his pen. “He says good night to me with that hopeful face. Greets me in the morning without fail even when I’m close to breaking things. You know I’m not a morning person. The way he talks is so gentle and pure and you can really feel the concern. And get this.” With now a full smile, Taeyong shocks the two men. “He loves cats.”

Johnny holds back his laughter. “Don’t you have a cat? You still don’t know where it came from, do you?”

“No. But it’s cute so I just let it be. Jaehyun named it Bubble.”

“You’re whipped. Taeyong, this is so not you. He knows what you’re doing, right?”

“Yes. If he wanted to report me, he would’ve done it the moment he heard us talking in the play room.”

Lips pursed, Johnny nods. “That’s good. I’m genuinely happy for you. I saw the people you went out with before and they just didn’t complement you, you know? But your butler is not one of us. So I assume that you’re going to be very protective of this one.”

Protecting Jaehyun is probably Taeyong’s top priority now. After what the _Sharks_ did, he’s a hundred percent sure that as long as Jaehyun’s with him, those bastards will not leave him alone. Taeyong will be paranoid and may even go overboard with keeping the younger safe but all of it will be worth it and he hopes that Jaehyun understands what it means to be with a man like Taeyong.

He takes his phone out and sends Jaehyun a message, reminding the other of their second date. It may not show, but he’s a little excited of what Jaehyun has in store for them. He doesn’t mind eating street foods or watching a lame movie, even a long walk sounds great as long as Jaehyun’s attention is on him.

Taeyong hits send and grins, hitting his own face as he slouches in his seat. “I really like him.”

“Disgusting.” Doyoung walks out of the office. He’s not there to listen to romantic rendezvous!

He’s not gonna lie – he’s a little disappointed. Jaehyun said that he would be in school for another hour to finish a project. Taeyong understands because the younger has little time to do something other than his tasks at the mansion.

“Will you please stop pacing?” Johnny complains with his mouth full of pastry. Quantum Inc.’s cafeteria could pass off as a restaurant. “There’s ten minutes left before he’ll be out. Ten more minutes, Taeyong. How can you deal with this guy everyday?”

Doyoung shrugs, watching his boss with the straightest face. “It’s a talent. And why are you still here?”

“Dad said I wouldn’t be needed.”

“How convenient.”

“Should I just surprise him? That’s going to take away the stress that goddamn school is giving him.” Taeyong is already texting Jaehyun.

“Relax, will you? You aren’t even dating yet and you’re already clingy.”

Taeyong’s fingers stop typing. Actually, every bit of him is frozen, like he’s malfunctioning because of what Johnny said. And then he clears his throat as he pockets his phone, fixing the strand of hair that fell out of place. “What are you even talking about?” He asks, glaring at the other. “Nonsense.”

“Fine, fine.” Johnny wipes his mouth with a napkin. “But calm down. Jaehyun is going to call–”

All of a sudden, the CEO’s phone rings and he scrambles to pick it up, eyes wide. “Jaehyun. You’re done with school? Should I just pick you up? Don’t come here, it’ll take you a–”

_“Lee Taeyong. I’m quite upset that you’re expecting someone else. Perhaps a lover?”_

Dread envelopes his whole body. It’s not Jaehyun who’s calling from the butler’s phone.

Taeyong fumes, gripping the phone tight. “Alexius.”

At the mention of the _Shark_ leader’s name, Johnny and Doyoung momentarily go rigid before standing as quietly as they can, speaking through a quick eye contact. Doyoung begins texting.

_“Oh! I’m glad you still know my name. How could you not, your father repeatedly begged me not to slit your mother’s throat only for me to do the same to him. It became your lullaby at night, only that you lost sleep.”_

“Where is Jaehyun? Where did you take him, you fucking monster!”

_“Monster? Who picked on me when I was just minding my own business?”_

Taeyong’s hands shake as the need to wrap them around the man’s throat magnifies tenfold. “That was your problem with my father! He’s dead. What more do you want from me?!”

_“There are no rules saying I should stop after your parents died. You stole so much from me and you know how difficult it was to get back up. You should’ve returned what’s mine, Taeyong. But you took over and acted like Auriga is where it is because of you. You call me a monster?”_ A hoarse laugh echoes from the other line. _“It takes one to know one.”_

“Don’t hurt Jaehyun. Where are you? We’ll talk. I’ll return what _Auriga_ took from you. Just don’t hurt Jaehyun.” Taeyong’s heart stutters in fear. He can’t afford to let Jaehyun get hurt.

_“Mm. I don’t know if I should believe you. It’s too good to be true.”_

“Alexius!”

_“You’re angry. This boy must mean a lot. Fine. Bring all the money to me. In cash. I am giving you one hour to get here. If I don’t see your shadow after an hour, he’s dead.”_

“Where. are. you.”

_“Where I can easily hang a masterpiece after I’m done slitting Jeong Jaehyun’s throat.”_

Taeyong grabs his coat as soon as the call ends, walking out of the office with Doyoung and Johnny in tow. “Did you notify the others?”

“Yes. Do you think there will be a lot of them waiting for us?” Doyoung raises a hand to dismiss an employee approaching them.

“I don’t care.” Taeyong gets in the VIP elevator, impatiently slamming the button. “They will all be dead by the end of the night.”

He’s sitting on the floor inside one of the rooms in the museum, bound tight. The lights are off but the moonlight slips through the partly open window on his left to somehow illuminate his surroundings and keep him from being consumed by fear. There isn’t much to see inside the room, only a few photos of people from history that Jaehyun barely recognizes.

Since his hands are tied behind him, Jaehyun doesn’t know what time it is. It feels longer than an hour. The man that locked him in left him as soon as he dropped on the floor. They didn’t talk; his kidnapper merely took him away from school and said that he should wait. For what, he may have an idea.

Lee Taeyong definitely has something to do with this. This definitely has something to do with the men that his master shot dead without remorse.

_Master._

Is Taeyong still his master? He should’ve clarified it first before he left the mansion. Jaehyun was too shy that he wished for the ground to digest him. The memories of that night flash as he shut his eyes, wanting to fall asleep and wake to reality that this is nothing but a joke, but a bad dream. That he would rise to a new morning next to Taeyong.

Jaehyun smiles despite literally being in the hands of danger. He misses the older man a lot. He had a hard time studying for his exams because all he could think about was how nice it felt to be held so dearly. He’s not that scared; Taeyong will come for him and he knows it. They have to go on a second date. Jaehyun already wrote down his plans.

The Pooh keychain in his pocket helps alleviate some of his worries. He’s never been dismayed before. The keychain will surely make his wish come true.

_What’s your wish this time, Jaehyun?_

“I wish to tell Sir Taeyong that I like him, that he may be cold and harsh at times but I understand his language now. I wish to tell him that I’m willing to let him take care of Bubble with me, and that I can share my plushies with him.” The butler whispers to no one. He wants Taeyong to be the first one to hear all of it.

Jaehyun slowly exhales as he curls up on the floor, pained by the hot, prickling sensation in his chest. Soon, it reaches his eyes and manifests in silent, uncontrollable tears.

“I wish to see him again. Please let me see him again…”

The area enclosing the museum is deserted when _Auriga_ sets foot at the meeting place. Taeyong loads two handguns and slips them safe in their holsters before getting off the car, followed by Doyoung and some men. A glance at the security camera by the front entrance of the museum tells them that it has already been disconnected. None of whatever transpires there will be recorded.

When they find Alexius’ body tomorrow, none will know of his murderer.

“It’s quiet,” Doyoung leads the way inside as cover, gun in hands. “Alexius should be he–”

A gunshot pierces through the quiet evening and hits one of the glass boxes, shattering it to pieces. Without warning, members of the _Shark_ begin raining bullets from the second floor. _Auriga_ are quick to find hiding spots, defending themselves with continuous shots. One from the enemies fall with a sick thud to the ground, and then two, followed by more. Taeyong doesn’t know how many of them are waiting to put a bullet to his heart, but he’s sure that Alexius won’t stop until he’s dead.

As he slams a new magazine and fires straight to a _Shark_ ’s chest, a question crosses his mind: What made Alexius come out of hiding?

_You let your guard down,_ his mind says. _He finally found a weak spot and took advantage of it. He knows now where it’ll hurt._

“Doyoung, on your left!”

More from the _Shark_ storm in. Taeyong gives a signal to the _Auriga_ members on standby and takes the chance to run towards the stairs. If he remembers correctly, there are approximately ten rooms on the second floor and an annex leading to a film viewing room. Enemies try to block his way but they don’t succeed, as Doyoung fires from below, unseen by those focusing on Taeyong.

A _Shark_ charges towards the _Auriga_ leader. Taeyong dodges the punch and delivers a solid kick to the guy’s stomach before elbowing the back of his neck that sends him out of balance and rolling down the stairs. A few more come for him, and he shoots one of them on the neck and the other on the groin. They clutch their injuries but life is taken away from them so quick.

He can handle things alone on the second floor. It’s chaotic downstairs.

“Alexius!” Taeyong’s anger booms on the suspiciously peaceful floor. The gunshots are still loud and deafening but all he focuses on is the trick that Alexius would pull on him. And he’s right about it – although too late to see where it stems from.

An arm slams against his throat, punching the air out of him before hands push him back to the stairs. Taeyong drops one of the guns from the impact and his back hits the railing before he loses his footing and falls several steps down. He hasn’t picked himself up yet when he’s dragged up before a nameless man of the _Shark_ , built twice bigger than his effortlessly puts him over the railing and hurls him down, set to bring him to his demise.

Taeyong forces his body to the side so that he wouldn’t drop straight to the first floor. The edge of the step digs painfully in his ribcage but he has no time to dwell on it. He has to find Jaehyun. Taeyong pulls out his remaining gun and quickly fires at the enemy, blasting off his head with almost a fourth of his bullets. He’s furious, he’s mad at himself for letting them see through him and take Jaehyun.

“Doyoung!”

Doyoung hears the shout of his name and slips out of the scene with the help of their members. On the way to Taeyong, several enemies make a grab for him but the only things they got are a punch or two, and a stab right to the carotid.

He picks up a discarded gun from one of the fallen _Sharks_ , panting as he hands it to Taeyong. “You ran out of bullets?”

“We should’ve brought a lot.” Taeyong inspects the magazine and transfers the extra bullets to his own. “This will do.”

“You think it’s enough to kill Alexius?”

“It’ll actually be called overkill. Moreover…” Taeyong shoots at a _Shark_ coming up the stairs. “If he’s indeed here, it’s going to be a suicide.”

“What?” Doyoung follows the other into a hidden spot. Men from _Auriga_ have blocked the staircase and the other possible entryways to the second floor. Seeing that nobody has popped out from the hallways yet, it is clear that it’s a tactic by Alexius to keep them from coming close to him.

“You know why all we’re shooting at are the underlings? Why Alexius isn’t taking part in the killing? Not since my parents…”

Doyoung blinks in confusion, brows knitted.

“He can’t shoot.” Taeyong slaps the gun at Doyoung’s chest. “Motherfucker better think of how to take me down.”

He remembers it vividly as though it happened yesterday. Right after Alexius killed his parents, someone from _Auriga_ charged towards the _Shark_ leader and sliced his hands off with a chainsaw. Taeyong can only imagine how he survived it. The bastard must have lost a lot of blood. The most vicious really do not die so easily.

Taeyong will show him just that.

He leaves Doyoung behind as he slams the doors of the exhibit rooms one by one. Each time he does, Jaehyun is nowhere to be found. He thinks of the annex, but Alexius wouldn’t dare hide Jaehyun far away.

That monster will not stay in the dark now that he wants Taeyong to find him.

Taeyong stands in front of the last room. Amid the shootings, which are beginning to die down, are cries coming from the inside and a figure lurking in the far corner of the hall. He presses a hand on the door and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst before gently pushing it open.

The surge of relief that runs through him is indescribable as he looks at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hears the door open but keeps his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to see the man that kidnapped him with a sick grin on his face. He doesn’t want to listen to him say Taeyong didn’t make it.

“Jaehyun.”

The butler opens his eyes.

“S-sir Taeyong…”

“What is a butler doing crying on the floor?” Taeyong chuckles. He wants to hold Jaehyun, but he can’t let his guard down. “I’m not paying you to cry.”

Jaehyun’s eyes well up. He tries to twist his arms out of binds but they’re too tight, so he ends up crying again in frustration. “Sir Taeyong, help me out of this…”

“No.”

The butler stops moving. His eyes, blurry with tears, stare in disbelief at the face of the man he wished to see. “Why?”

“Not yet.” Taeyong mentally counts down. Alexius will come to him soon. “Don’t cry, Jaehyun. Did you think I’d leave you here? What do you take me for?”

As Jaehyun splutters, a hoarse voice speaks behind Taeyong. His smile drops, anger resurfacing at the sight of fear on Jaehyun’s face.

“At last…” Alexius closes the doors with his mutilated arms and walks around the _Auriga_ leader, stopping in front of him. “We meet again.”

As Taeyong looks at the enemy, he perceives no sign of the will to kill him. Instead, he detects _elation._

“Sir Taeyong, please go!”

“I would’ve offered you what I offer everybody else, Alexius. Cooperate with me and I’d let you go.” Taeyong’s pupils shake in fury as he recalls all that Alexius had done to him. _The murder of his parents, the creation of a killer._ “But you wouldn’t take it, would you.”

“I would, Taeyong. I would. The money would help me repair _Shark_ and redeem the power we had. You see, when I called for you here, I thought I’d finally end the last of _Auriga_ ’s foundation. I’d kill you, take the money and kill this man here.” Alexius doesn’t divert his gaze. He lets himself get burned by the look of the man in front of him. “But as I watched, I realized one thing.”

Taeyong grips the handgun as Alexius approaches him.

“That the most vicious will not die easily.”

“You’ve been toying with me for years, Alexius. I don’t think you’d surrender so easily, considering the men you just sacrificed.”

Alexius’ mouth drips with venomous laughter. “I watched you grow up while I hid in plain sight. And no matter how hard I try, I can’t deny that you’re a whole lot stronger. Through what better way could I die if not in a place for the most important people of this country?”

Taeyong scoffs. “You will never be remembered.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

“What,” Taeyong all but growls. “I’ve waited for this. You dragged this on for so long! And you’re not going to _try_ to kill me?” He takes a step back, his finger itching to pull the trigger. “Make use of your fucking arms! Anything!”

“Why should I? Is that what you want? For me to fight you?”

“Yes!” Every part of Taeyong is shriveled in anger. Alexius looks at him with both scorn and pity, and even if he doesn’t hear it, he knows that Alexius is calling him weak.

“I knew it. And until the end, I will not give you what you want.” The _Shark_ leader approaches a chair and sits on it proudly. With his head held high and eyes lost in insanity, he declares. “I will die here and people will remember me.” Alexius finally loses himself in delusion. “Kill me, Lee Taeyong. Put me...in history.”

Taeyong stops himself from pulling the trigger when he spots a rifle on his left, right against the wall. His eyes dart back to Alexius, assuming that the firearm must be his.

Alexius left it there for him. The handgun drops with a clang as Taeyong grabs the rifle, cocks it and presses the muzzle hard against Alexius’s forehead.

A tear escapes Taeyong’s eye. “For my parents, for turning me into a killer, for taking Jaehyun.”

The gunshot forces Jaehyun to cower. He only looks up as Alexius’ body falls to the floor, his head blown to chunks.

Taeyong saunters over to Jaehyun and unties the rope. Jaehyun scrambles up to hug him, uncaring of the metallic stench and the evidence of another crime listed on Taeyong’s belt. Face buried on the other’s neck, the butler whimpers and tugs on his coat weakly.

“You scared me there, Jaehyun.” Taeyong says. “Do you know what I was thinking of while driving here? That if I found you dead, I’d kill myself so you’d be the last thing I see.” He cups the butler’s cheeks, smearing red on the flawless skin. “I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

Jaehyun sniffles and messily wipes his nose. “Are you confessing…”

“Are you rejecting me?”

“No!” Jaehyun stomps, angrily tugging the other’s coat. “Nobody asks people out when they’re covered in blood!”

“But I’m different.” Taeyong leans in and presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. “We’re different.”

Soothed by the sudden kiss, Jaehyun sighs and nods, albeit shyly. “Okay. Since you’re so eager…”

A smile worms its way to Taeyong’s face before Doyoung pushes the doors open, an eyebrow raised at the couple.

“I let the _Shark_ in because I knew you’d kill him right away but you were taking so long.” Doyoung scoffs at Jaehyun. “What are you doing? Fix his damn hair.”

“Eh?” Jaehyun looks at his boyfriend and sees how messy Taeyong is. “Oh!” He quickly finger-combs the other’s hair, giggling. “Sorry, sir. Don’t fire me.”

“Don’t mind Doyoung. He’s bitter because you’re a better assistant.”

“Bitter, my ass. Come on. We got the few of them outside. We have to leave before the police come.”

“You may stay in one of the rooms.”

Jaehyun’s parents are still in awe at how big the mansion is. They can’t believe that they’re going to live there from now on.

Mr. Jeong grabs Taeyong’s hand and shakes it vigorously, amusing his son who’s currently giggling behind the generous CEO. “Thank you very much, Mr. Lee. We don’t know how to repay you…”

“You don’t need to. Please treat this home as your own. Everybody shall tend to your needs.” Taeyong calls for some maids to help the couple settle. As Jaehyun’s mother is on a wheelchair, Mr. Han helps carry her upstairs.

Watching his parents ascend the grand staircase, Jaehyun thinks about how they were just struggling not too long ago, pressured by people that they shouldn’t have met and now, all three of them are living together in the house that gave Jaehyun a chance in life. His parents don’t need to know the whole story. When they heard that they’d be moving into the mansion, they were confused, then stunned, but they were also over the moon. In a modified version of what happened, Jaehyun told them he’s with the CEO. Whatever he means by that, his parents accepted it wordlessly. After all, if it weren’t for their son, they’d be roaming the streets begging for food.

Jaehyun will be eternally grateful that he met Taeyong. And of course, his best friend for knowing the oddest parts of the internet. He can’t imagine a different person getting the chance to work for his boyfriend (he’s still a little embarrassed of having to call Taeyong that word…).

No. He hates that.

Moving on, even though he’s totally fine with Taeyong’s secret job, he might discuss it with the other from time to time to get used to it, to eventually get over the trauma it caused him. He knows for sure that the image of blood will stick to him for quite a long time. Taeyong may not involve the innocent but for their peace of mind, Jaehyun will convince him to move on from that life.

Someday.

As soon as the parents are out of sight, Taeyong looks at his lover mirthfully. “Well, the butler position is open again. Should we look for a new one?”

Jaehyun’s lips purse in thought. “I know someone who would appreciate working here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You can hire Yuta–”

Taeyong scoffs. “Say his name one more time and I’ll do something…”

“What?” Jaehyun tilts his head in staged innocence. “What’s with Yuta?”

Ignoring the question, Taeyong tugs him by the hand and leads him to the master’s bedroom. There, he makes Jaehyun sit on the bed as he kneels in front of him, holding his hand tighter. “There’s something I wanna discuss with you.”

Jaehyun purses his lips. “Why do I feel nervous?”

“You shouldn’t be. What do you study in college?”

“Uh…Computers?”

Taeyong nods slowly. “Do you like it?”

“…Whether I like it or not doesn’t matter. My choices are limited, you know.”

“Then what do you really wanna do?”

The question makes Jaehyun sit straight, eyes gleaming. “I want to cook. I like looking at pretty food presentations on Instagram. When I was told I could watch Mrs. Park in the kitchen, it made me happy because I could learn from her.”

“But she’s not a Michelin chef.”

“It’s okay!” The younger nearly bounces in glee. “She’s good and it’s not like I wanna be a real chef–”

Taeyong cuts him off. “I will pay for your culinary classes. Since you don’t have to work for me now, you have a lot of free time, don’t you?”

Is he hearing it right? Taeyong wants to pay for his schooling? “I shouldn’t take advantage of you…” Even if it’s tempting, it feels wrong to let Taeyong spend so much on him. He can save enough money when he starts work after graduating, then he can think about pursuing an old dream.

“You’re not taking advantage of me.” Taeyong kisses the back of Jaehyun’s hand. “I wanna do this for you. I won’t force you to take the classes, but the offer still stands should you decide to try it.”

“I wanna cook, but…are you sure? Culinary is expensive!” Jaehyun exclaims. He can’t believe it. What did he do in his past life to deserve someone like Taeyong? The man isn’t even asking for anything in return! Isn’t this too much?

He gets a firm shake of head. “I don’t care. I will give you anything. You don’t have to decide now.”

Thank goodness. Jaehyun is close to vibrating in panic. Taeyong stands and calls for him to the walk-in closet. “Try this on.”

Jaehyun takes the suit. “Isn’t this the one you bought from the auction?” He asks before getting shoved in front of a mirror.

“Try it on and let me see if it fits you.”

“Here? With you watching?” Jaehyun catches the other’s eyes on the mirror. “Okay…” He changes right in front of Taeyong as he shakes off the weight of the latter’s stare on him. As he finishes buttoning, a pair of arms wrap around his waist to pull him in a warm hug.

“You look good. I knew it would be perfect for you.”

“Is that why you bought it?” His tone is laced with surprise.

“Mm. Do you like it?” Taeyong’s fingers gently splay over Jaehyun’s stomach.

“I like it.” Jaehyun stares at his reflection for a while before realizing something. He looks at Taeyong suspiciously. “Wait a second. You have a mirror here. Why did you have to change in front of the mirror back there? You knew I would watch! You’re a pervert!”

Taeyong chuckles. “I wouldn’t call myself that.”

“Giving me this expensive suit and offering to pay for classes… That isn’t a pervert.” Jaehyun jabs his finger childishly against the mirror as if it’s going to affect the man behind him. “That’s a sugar daddy!”

He lets out a shriek when he feels his earlobe get bitten softly, followed by a husky voice.

“Am I?”

“Did I really score myself a sugar daddy…?” Oh, how he wants to tell Yuta again that yes, he’s indeed right!

“I think so. Now…” Taeyong walks him out of the huge closet and pushes him down the bed. Jaehyun gulps. “Allow me to take that suit off of you. It looks better on the floor anyway.”

As Taeyong takes his sweet time to unbutton the suit, Jaehyun closes his eyes and thinks of his Pooh keychain.

_I really need to build a shrine for it now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment :o


End file.
